Orion Saga continuation
by Calei1
Summary: Chapters 21-25: Quest for the orbs. Picking up where we left off...
1. Default Chapter

¨Author's note:¨ I'm sorry about the amount of time that it took for me to update this.  Work and school took up a lot of my time.  At any rate, I hope that you enjoy the final few chapters of Quest for the Orbs

Orion Saga

Part 1

Quest for the Orbs

Chapter 22: Orion's Promise 

            Zentora walks into the community center to see her instructor in the main hall with two other students.  The students are hanging a banner as he watches them.  He notices Zentora from the corner of his eye.  "Zentora-chan.  Hello."

            "Hello, Akiyama-san."  She looks at the banner and the room around them.  For the past two weeks, they had been decorating for the art show to take place that weekend.  

            He nods to one of the students on the ladder before speaking again.  "Everything id ready for Saturday."

            "You sound very excited about it."

            The man smiles.  "I am.  I've been looking forward to this for a long time.  This is a great chance for the community as well as the students.  I want to show everyone just how important art is and how it can tie us all together."

            Zentora nods solemnly at the words of this passionate man.  Instead of saying anything else, she glances around at a few of the paintings.

            Akiyama looks at her.  "Were you inviting anyone, Zentora-chan?  Your parents perhaps?"

            She shakes her head.  "They won't be able to make it.  Two of my other friends have agreed to come though.  I've already given their names to the office."

            "Good.  I'll see you on Saturday then."

¨~¨~¨~¨

 "It's really nice of you to have invited us to your exhibit, Zentora-chan.  Michiru is smiling at the younger girl when they enter the community center.

Zentora lowers her head.  "Arigatou.  But it it's a group showing.  I only have a few drawings and paintings here."

The soft voice answers, "Still, that's very good."  Michiru is holding Haruka's elbow in her own.  The tall blonde smirks at her girlfriend.  Both of them are dressed for a night on the town.  Michiru in a pale blue dress setting off her teal hair and Haruka in a pair of black pants and jacket with a white shirt underneath.

Zentora smoothes her own dress nervously.  It is a v-necked sleeveless in a purple so dark it is nearly black.  Watching intently, Haruka finally speaks.  "Were you going to show us around?"

Zentora looks up at her with red cheeks.  "Oh, sure.  Come on."  Michiru smiles as she and Haruka follow.

¨~¨~¨~¨

            "Isn't it nice to get out without Chibi-Usa once in a while?"  Usagi clings to Mamoru's arm.

            "It is relaxing for just the two of us to be together.  "We should do this more often."  He opens the door to the community center and Usagi walks in.

¨~¨~¨~¨

            Haruka and Michiru eventually make their way over to Zentora's work.  Silently, Zentora waits for their opinion.  

Michiru is the first to speak; yet it is barely above a whisper.  "They're beautiful…but they all seem so sad."    

            Haruka continues to mull over each piece in silence, unsure of what to say.  As the blue-gray eyes scan carefully over each of them, they spy a painting that makes them stop.  Gently, her long fingers reach out to Michiru to get her attention.  When the teal-haired young woman looks up, she covers her mouth.

            They are looking at a young girl in a cage on a star.  The colors of the painting swirl about her and her face is hidden.  Yet, it is obvious that to the viewers that the girl is lonely and desperate.  

            Haruka speaks almost to herself.  "It's incredible."

            The lucid eyes gaze at them both with patient worry.  She has been waiting for them to say something.  So far, they have only turned to each other occasionally to whisper.  She addresses them softly.  "Haruka-san, Michiru-san?"

 ¨~¨~¨~¨

As they turn around, they hear someone calling Zentora's name.  

Akiyama walks up to the three young women.  "Zentora-chan.  We're about to serve the refreshments.  Why don't you and your friends come out into the garden?"

"Yes, Akiyama-sensei."

            Lingering a little longer, Haruka looks up when one of the other instructors walks over to her.  "Very nice isn't it.  This young artist is one of our better students.  That's why Akiyama-san is so intent on this program.  To help other artists like her show their work.  It's a very special thing he's doing."

            Nodding, Haruka leaves to go to the others.

¨~¨~¨~¨

            A woman stands under a tree watching the proceedings.  Her fiery red hair is braided down her back.  She keeps her catlike nose hidden behind a glass of wine and listens as Akiyama prepares a toast.

¨~¨~¨~¨

            Mamoru stops in front of a painting.  Usagi joins him after a few moments with a small plate full of cookies.  Happily, she stands next to him munching them.  "Mamo-chan, they have great snacks here.  But I really don't get some of these paintings.  I mean, they're pretty and everything, but-"  When she sees that he isn't paying attention, she stops talking.  "Mamo-chan?  What's wrong?"

            "Look at the name plate on that painting, Usa-chan."

            She leans on his arm and looks at the painting.  "It's so pretty…the nameplate says Johnson Zentora."  She looks up at Mamoru.  "Is it our Zentora."

            "Johnson isn't a Japanese name.  It has to be."  

            Usagi looks at the painting with newfound interest.  Another surprise from the quiet girl.  She seems to be full of secrets.  But how dangerous would each one be when it surfaced?

            A scream from the garden pulls Usagi from her thoughts.  She looks at Mamoru.  "We should transform and see what's going on."

¨~¨~¨~¨

            Akiyama is in the middle of his toast when he calls for Zentora and another student to stand with him.  As he is toasting to their success as artists and the community's new art program, a youma appears knocking him to the ground.  The other student manages to get away, but Zentora is knocked down as well.  She watches from the ground as her mentor is slowly drained.  The circle that had been around them parts as people try to get away from the monster.  Zentora is staring in shock when she feels the strong hands on her arms pulling her up.  "Come on, Zentora-chan.  We need to change and help him."  Zentora looks at Haruka and nods.  The three of them take this chance to transform.

¨~¨~¨~¨

            Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen arrive outside to see Sailor Orion with Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune.  The planetary senshi are waiting to see what the star soldier will do.  Slowly, the third orb begins to show itself.  As Orion goes for it, the two outer soldiers destroy the monster.

            "Thank-you."  The silent senshi looks around for any sign of the youma's master or any others like it.  When she is sure that no one else is there, she kneels next to Akiyama and leans over him.  Gently kissing his cheek, she whispers, "I'm sorry."  Backing away from him, she cradles the orb one hand while lifting the other to her lips.

            Sailor Moon watches curiously and speaks for the first time, alerting the other three senshi of her presence.  "Orion, what are you doing?  He'll be alright won't he?"

            The star soldier ignores her and kisses her hand forming the star.  Tears begin to well up in the small eyes, but she will not let them fall.  "Orion…Star-shock…"

            "Orion!  No!!"

            The attack is not finished.  Sailor Orion finds herself pinned to the ground beneath Sailor Uranus and Tuxedo Kamen. 

            Sailor Moon looks at them.  "Sailor Orion.  What are you-"

            "Let me go!  Before he wakes up!"  She struggles to break free.

            "But, Orion.  You can't."

            The purple clad senshi shakes her head.  Her voice begins to waver when she speaks.  "Let me kill him!  Please."

            Uranus looks at the man lying unconscious on the ground a few yards away.  Sailor Neptune speaks up.  "It'll be alright, Zentora-chan.  You said so yourself."

            When she speaks, everyone including Madame Chimera can clearly see the tears.  "Baka.  You don't understand.  It'd be better to let him die than to face what'll happen when he wakes up.  I'm begging you.  Please…let me go."

            Uranus closes her eyes as these words sink in.  Tuxedo Kamen looks at Sailor Moon.  The tiny leader looks at the hysterical senshi before her.  Neptune having taken the orb, when Orion was tackled, stands there silently.

            Sailor Moon's voice is soft when she speaks.  "I'm sorry.  But I can't let you do that.  I won't interfere with your mission, but I won't let you take an innocent life."  She walks away from them and over to the now semiconscious Akiyama-sensei.  "He's waking up.  Let's go."

            She allows the others to release Orion and the four of them walk into the building.  Tuxedo Kamen is helping Akiyama.  

            Sailor Orion remains outside with the orb, staring into space.  After a few moments, she stands to detransform and goes inside.

¨~¨~¨~¨

            Zentora solemnly makes her way home in silence when she hears her name.  She turns to see the tall racer jogging up to her.  "Zentora-chan."

            The younger girl looks away, ashamed of what had just happened.  "Haruka-san.  I apologize.  Please, tell Usagi that I-"

            The blue-gray eyes peer at the brown face, eyes hidden beneath the wall of hair.  Haruka listens to her as she stumbles, trying to find the right words to explain what she had tried to do.  Haruka is beginning to understand just how important the younger girl is to her as well as how important she is to Zentora.  She places a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Zentora-chan, it's okay.  I think I'm beginning to understand.  I've been there too.  It's alright."

            The soft brown eyes are now on her.  "But I didn't mean to-"

            "Baka."  Haruka pulls the girl into a hug and their lips meet.

¨~¨~¨~¨

            Zentora is shocked at first, but she eventually relaxes in her friend's arms.  She is the first to break away, gently pulling her mouth from Haruka's.  She can feel herself beginning to blush as she looks at the ground.

            Haruka looks at her, suddenly realizing what she has just done.  "Zentora-chan.  Gomen ne, I-"

            The young woman looks up at her friend.  "It…it's okay.  I have to go now."

            Haruka watches her as she walks down the street.


	2. Quest for the Orbs: Ch 23 Guarded Secret...

Orion Saga 

Part 1

Quest for the Orbs

Chapter 23: Guarded Secrets 

            Zentora is sitting in her room on the large plush chair next to the balcony door.  She's been looking at nothing for two hours, but her mind has been racing since the moment she woke up earlier that morning.

            _'There's only one orb left.  What happens after I've found them all?  Will I still have to deal with being a senshi?  And how can I keep my promise?'_

            She stares at the wall now, thinking about the orb holders.  Four people doomed to a dreamless life.  Then her thoughts drift to Haruka.  _'How could she kiss me?  And why didn't I pull away?'_

¨~¨~¨~¨

            "Zentora, you've been in here all morning.  Are you alright?"  Jalise cracks the door and Pup walks into the room.

¨~¨~¨~¨

            The icy blue eyes gaze at Madame Chimera with limited patience.  "I would have expected more from you.  Much more."

            She bows lower at the unrelenting gaze of her Queen.  "I apologize, majesty.  Only the scouts were there.  There was no way for me to have retrieved them without confrontation.  Sailor Moon herself ordered Orion restrained."

            Andromeda raises an eyebrow as her frigid eyes gaze at Chimera.  "Did she…"

            "Yes, she was going to kill the orb holder.  I'm sure that she would have destroyed me if I had intervened."

            Queen Andromeda nods.  "I see."  She closes her eyes for a moment, reflecting on what she has just been told.  From her own experiences, she knows that Orion is a force to be reckoned with, yet she cannot remember the senshi ever trying to kill anyone other than her worst enemies.  The eyes open and focus again on Chimera.  "I don't know what Orion is trying to pull, but we have no time to waste.  We must retrieve the last orb."

            The green eyes are cast upward in curiosity.  "What good will that do us, majesty?"

            Andromeda looks at Madame Chimera.  "Maybe very little, but we'll just have to wait and see.  Without those orbs, there is no way that I can lay claim to the Star Empire."

            Madame Chimera looks at her Queen.  

            "I have something that help in decreasing mistakes for finding the last holder."  She extends her hands, clasping them together.  A blue light flashes and when the palms of the long pale hands are opened, a glass rose is seen.

            Madame Chimera looks at it with amazement.  She then looks at her queen waiting for the explanation.

            "This is what you will use to find the last holder.  Pin it to your dress."

            Taking the flower, the woman does as told.   Andromeda continues to speak.  "This flower will use your life energy as its power.  It should help you to locate the final orb.  Hopefully, before Orion can figure out what we're up to."

            "Yes, majesty."

            "Now.  Listen closely.  If that flower breaks, then you will die."

            The woman nods solemnly.  "I will seek the orb now."

¨~¨~¨~¨

            "Are you serious, Usagi-chan?"

            Usagi nods to her guardian.  "I had to get Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Uranus to hold her down.  She was seriously going to kill him if I hadn't."

            The black cat is silent for a moment.  "Orion can be a dangerous force to reckon with, but I have never heard of any senshi attempting such a thing."

            "Do you know anything about Orion that you aren't telling me, Luna?  I mean, when we were about to save her sister, you and Artemis talked to her guardians as if you knew them."

            "We did."

            Usagi leans her head on the desk so that she can be at eye level with her guardian.  Luna continues.  "It was sometime ago.  Her family and your family were great friends."

Usagi looks skeptical.  "Are you sure about that?  She's not really a very social person and as a scout she doesn't seem to like me very much."

            "I'm sure.  It was during the Silver Millennium.  Her mother was the queen of the Star Empire.  It's a very far off kingdom."

            "Then why is she here?"

            "For the orbs, I suppose.  Only-"  Luna's trail of thought is broken when something else occurs to her.

            "Only what?"

            "Something must have changed her."

¨~¨~¨~¨

            "Zentora?"

            The brown eyes turn away from the book.  Sirius is sitting next to the girl.  "Yes, mom?"

            "Someone's at the door for you."

            "Who is it?"

            "One of your friends."

            "Do you know which one?"

            "I think she said her name was Usagi?"

            "I don't have anything to say to her."

            _'Go ahead, Zentora.'_

            She glances at Pup.  _'I said I was sorry.'_

            _'Go on.  We need to talk to them anyway.  Even if you don't.'_

            Zentora looks at her mother.  "Um…I'll be out in a minute."

            "Alright."

¨~¨~¨~¨

            Usagi is sitting on the couch with Luna in her lap.  The two of them take in their surroundings.  Against her better judgment, she asked Michiru where the girl lived.  It was Luna's idea to try talking to her, but it was a wild card.  Usagi is unsure if Zentora would even want to talk to her after what had happened. 

            The sound of the quiet voice causes the blonde young woman to turn around.  Zentora is standing with her guardians on either side of her.  Usagi stands up.  "I think we need to talk Zentora-chan."

            "Let's go somewhere else then."  She walks over to the closet near the door and puts on her shoes.  Pup's leash is clamped on and the five of them leave the apartment.

            Usagi and Zentora walk in silence for a few moments.  Zentora flicks a few strands of hair from her eyes and continues to look ahead of her.  "What do you want?"

            Startled by the question, Usagi stops walking.  She has to run to catch up to the taller girl.  "I wanted to talk to you about the other night.  Why would you do that?"

            Zentora looks at Usagi from the corner of her eye.  "I've already apologized for it.  It was a lapse, but I will not explain myself to you."

            Luna looks at her with surprise.  _'What do Sirius and Pup have to say about this?'_

            Usagi is unsure of what to say.  "I-I'm only wondering what's going on.  You said that the holders would be alright without their stones."

            Zentora turns and looks at her fully.  She points over to a bench and they walk over and sit down.  Luna jumps down from Usagi's shoulder.  "I'll be back later.  I need to speak with Sirius and Pup in private."

            Zentora nods and places her knapsack on the bench, helping Sirius out.  The smoky gray cat leaps to the ground and stands next to Luna.  "We'll be back as soon as we can."  Zentora watches her guardians leave with the sleek black cat.

¨~¨~¨~¨

            "About the holders.  Why did you try to kill that man?  I thought they would be alright."

            Zentora is silent for a while.  "It's only a half truth."

            "But they are alive aren't they?"

            Usagi is surprised by the hard look that enters the normally placid brown eyes at her statement.  "If all life is to you is walking and breathing, then maybe you shouldn't be talking to me about this.  Because you'll never understand my mission."

            Usagi looks at the girl as she stands.  "Don't leave.  What do you mean?"

            "Akiyama-sensei was a very passionate man.  He had a dream that was just beginning to realize itself and become a goal.  Go!  Go and look at him now.  Tell me how you find him.  Then ask yourself why I felt the need to take his life.  What good is life if it is empty and meaningless?  Go and find him!"

            Usagi can only stare.  The girl's head is lowered so that the thick locks fall in front of her face.  Her eyes are invisible through the wall of hair.  Yet, when she speaks, something in her voice gives away her pain.  Usagi had never witnessed the side of Zentora.  All she knew was the cold-hearted façade of Orion and the quiet wisdom of this silent girl.  Never had she considered them to be a front for this.

¨~¨~¨~¨

            Luna sits on her haunches and waits for the other two guardians to get comfortable.  The three of them are hidden beneath some shrubs in an apartment complex.

            Sirius looks at her.  "I assumed you would want to talk to us after what happened."

            "So Zentora told you then?"

            "Yes.  We must admit.  We were a little surprised ourselves."

            Luna looks at them.  "She's so different than what I remember."

            Pup's gentle voice is in their minds.  _'She is merely having trouble with her mission.  If you remember, she is a very softhearted person.  She just doesn't want anyone to be hurt.  Sadly, she feels that killing the holders would prevent any further suffering on their parts.  She's come a long way since we found her.'_

Luna turns to Pup.  "She didn't come here with you?"

            The cocker spaniel shakes his head.  _'We were separated long before the orbs disappeared.  Empress Auria sent us here to find them.  That's when we found Orion.'_

¨~¨~¨~¨

            Usagi looks at Zentora who is sitting beside her once again.  The girl is silent as she stares across the street.  "I never expected anything like this.  I thought I would just find the orbs and be done with it.  But since I came to Japan, things have been strange for me."

            Nodding, Usagi remembers when she first became Sailor Moon.  She has been a senshi for seven years now.  She doubts if Zentora has been a scout for more than four months.  Yet she is at a level that it had taken Usagi a long time to reach.  "Do you want to talk about it, Zentora-chan?"

            The quiet girl looks at her.  Something in her lucid brown eyes calms down and there is a hint of silent gratitude.  "Domo Arigatou.  Don't take this the wrong way, but I don't want to talk with you about it."

            "That's okay."

¨~¨~¨~¨

"Luna looks at them.  "When you found her, did she have any knowledge of ever being Orion?"

Sirius looks at Luna.  "No…she didn't.  We thought that strange in itself.  No star senshi has ever had to go through the reincarnation process the way your kids do.  The star senshi retain at least the knowledge that they are senshi when they are reborn.  There's no explanation as to why she wouldn't remember who she was."

Luna nods.  "So she doesn't really know who or what she really is does she?"

            Pup shakes his head.  _'No.  She doesn't.  And I don't think it would be wise to tell her right now.'_

Luna looks at Pup with a puzzled expression.  "But why-"

            His gentle voice pierces through their minds as he explains.  _'I don't think she needs any undue pressure.  She has much more to deal with than just the surface issues.  It would be against my better judgment to begin telling her of her former life.  For whatever reason, she doesn't seem to be aware of it.  I'd just as soon not tell her until we've tackled our current task.'_

            Sirius looks at Pup.  "I didn't agree with him at first, but he has a point.  It would be foolish to tell her who she is.  Especially now.  You see, she's been having dreams lately.  I think that these dreams are presenting the details to her more clearly than we ever could."

            "Are you sure?"

            _'No. We aren't. She likes to keep some things to herself and at any rate; it's a risk I'm willing to take.'_

Luna nods at his words.  "Does she at least know of the Star Force?"

"In which way, Luna?  That she is the Star Force or of what it can do?"

"Either."

"She knows of what it can do.  That is all."

"So you don't plan on telling her about that either?"

Pup's hazel eyes gaze intently at the black cat.  _'With Usagi, I'm sure that as her guardian, you did not start her off telling her everything that you knew.  Especially not with her character.  She would not have accepted it.  Zentora is younger than your kids.  I do not believe in putting pressure on her and making her worry about things that may never come to pass.  My role is to be her guardian.  I am here to protect her.  Sirius and I tell her what she needs to know in time for her to use it.  She will not wander around worrying about what she may become.  She knows what she is now.  That is all I can dare to tell her.  We ask for her best and she gives it to us because she knows that she is the only one who can do what she must do.'_

Luna looks at him.  "So she doesn't know."

'No.  She does not.  I am undecided as to when we will tell her.'

¨~¨~¨~¨

            Zentora is sitting with Usagi when she hears the Pup's voice echoing through her mind, interrupting her thoughts.  _'Zentora, are you ready to leave now?'_

She nods.  _'If you and Sirius don't mind, I'm going alone for a walk once I take you home.'_

_            'I understand.'_

~¨~¨~

            Ogechi looks up from her book when she hears the doorbell.  Her sister is preparing lunch in the kitchen and Samaru is in his room.  She opens he door and looks at the visitor with surprise.  "Zentora.  Hello."

            The quiet girl nods her greeting.  "Is Samaru here?"

            "Yes, he is.  He will be pleased to see you."

            Zentora sits on the couch, silently waiting.  She has no idea why she came to see him or what she will say.

            "Hello."

            She looks up at the smooth sound of his voice.  "Hi, Samaru."

            He sits down next to her.  "I wasn't expecting you.  What's up?"

            "I don't really know."

            He looks at her and they sit in awkward silence for a few moments.  Samaru places his hand on Zentora's.  "I-uh…I saw your paintings the other day."

            "So you know too."

            "Yeah.  No point in avoiding it.  I figured you needed to talk."

            "I guess."

            He is silent for a moment.  "Maybe you should.  How many orbs does that make?"

            "Three.  I only have one left to find."  She looks at his hand as it covers her own.  Her and his cousins seem to be the only other people who know about her mission.  She never explained to him, but she knows he has all the details.

            "Do you know what you will have to do once you find the last one?"

            Zentora shakes head.  "You do though, don't you?  I mean, being who you are.  What you've been telling me all this time."

            "Yes, I do…and deep down, so do you.  But for some reason, you don't remember.  The same way you don't remember us."  His voice is quiet and reflective.

            From the tone that he takes, Zentora can tell that he is still struggling with her refusal to believe that she is who he tells her.  But this time, she doesn't try to avoid the conversation.

            "Zentora.  Have Sirius and Pup told you everything you need to know?"

            "What are you getting at?"

            "There are some things…little things and big things that you don't seem to be aware of.  I don't know why and it worries me."

            "Things like what?  Just because I don't remember life on some far off star, you assume my guardians are lying to me?"

            "No.  It's because you don't know your duties.  And I didn't say they were lying to you.  Keeping things from you, yes."

            "Things like what?"

            "He turns his body towards her and gazes into her eyes.  He is looking for a sign of the girl he fell in love with.  The girl who remembered life as a resident of Orion.  But all he can see is that faint flicker that ripples the deep brown pools of her eyes.  "I don't think that I should be the one to tell you.  At least, not now.  I trust that one day you will remember for yourself.  And when you do, you will be my Oriana completely."

            Zentora looks up at him in surprise.  He pulls her close to him and just as he is about to kiss her…

~¨~¨~

"Zentora, are you alright?"

She opens her eyes and looks at the figure standing over her.  "Mom?"  She glances around and realizes that she is in her room.  _'Was it a dream?'_

Jalise looks at her daughter with concern.  "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, mom.  Why?"

"You stormed in here yesterday after going out with your friends Usagi and went straight to your room.  You've been in here a long time.  I thought you might want to talk about it."

            Zentora looks at her clock to see that it's 10:30 am.  Pup hadn't bothered to wake her up.  She suddenly finds herself wondering where her guardians are.  "No, mom.  I'm okay.  I was just little tired."

            "Alright then, honey.  There are bagels and orange juice in the fridge.  I'm going with your father to take Nyumi shopping.  She's outgrown all of her summer outfits."

"Okay, mom.  I'll see you later."

Jalise walks over to the door.  "And, Zentora.  You know you can always talk to me if you need to right?"

"Yes, mom."

¨~¨~¨~¨

            Zentora is alone in the living room after seeing her parents off.  She leans against the door and runs a hand through the thick locks.  She glances around the apartment.  She's sure that her brother Louise is out with friends, but she is still takes the cordless phone into her room.

¨~¨~¨~¨

            A male hand lifts the receiver.  "Hello."

            "Samaru?"

            "Zentora.  It's nice to hear from you.  How've you been?"

            "Um…okay.  I need to ask you something."

            Samaru notices the strange tone in her voice.  "What's wrong?"

            "Nothing.  I just wanted to know if I visited you yesterday."

            He contemplates the strange question.  "No, you didn't."

            On the other end of the phone, she stares into space.  _'I didn't visit him.  But why would I dream about…?'_

Her thoughts are interrupted by the gentle voice on the other end of the line.  "What's happening?"

            "Nothing.  I just had a strange dream last night.  I think maybe I should talk to Sirius and Pup about it."

            "Why?  What are you seeing?"

            "I don't know.  But they may have the answer."


	3. Quest for the Orbs: Ch 24 Secret Memorie...

Orion Saga 

Part 1

Quest for the Orbs

Chapter 24: Secret Memories 

    The blank screen of the television reflects the figure of the girl on the couch.  Zentora stares at its black screen, her thoughts racing.  Is it true?  Her dreams have been coming in more often and more graphic.  Yet this latest one was a mystery.  Why would her guardians keep anything from her?

            _'Maybe there is something about myself that I don't know.  Maybe Samaru is right.  But why won't they tell me?  Why can't I remember?  And why does it hurt so much when I try?'_

            Zentora is startled by pressure on her shoulder.  She turns to see Sirius climbing onto the couch.  "Where…?"

            "We were in Nyumi's room."

            Pup looks at his charge.  _'We thought it best to let you sleep.  You seemed drained.  I think this mission is getting to you.'_

            Zentora nods.  "Maybe you're right.  But I think that we should talk."

            Sirius looks at her with concern growing in the bright green eyes.  "Is anything wrong?"

            "I don't know."  Zentora admits this with frustration.  She turns to both of her guardians pointedly.  "Are you guys telling me everything?"

            _'What do you mean?'_

            "As a sailor scout, I'm starting to realize that there are some things that I don't know.  Some of those things are about myself and that bothers me.  I don't know if it's my mission or my character, but-"

            Pup looks at her and his hazel eyes soften.  _'But what?'_

            "How can Samaru claim to know more about me than I do about myself?  What am I supposed to do when I have all the orbs?  What are these dreams trying to tell me and why can't I remember any of it?"

            The two guardians look at each other in silence.  Pup nods and turns to Zentora.  _'I don't know.  But it is true that Sirius and I haven't told you everything.'_

            "Why?"

            _'You're going to have to trust us on this.  There are a lot of things that you don't seem to remember.  But some of them are dangerous things.'_

Sirius nods.  "Our intent is to protect you.  But if you've already talked to Samaru, then maybe we should explain.  He is here to find his lost fiancé.  Our Queen, Queen Auria sent us to find the orbs and we found you.  You are the only one who can use them aside from our enemy."

            "And who is that?"

            "Queen Andromeda.  She and her minions are the ones who have been fighting you to obtain them.  The dream you've been having about the orbs is a warning."

            "But who is the girl in my dream?"

            The two of them look at her.  Pup focuses his thoughts to Sirius.  _'The girl in her dream?'_

_            'Yes, Pup.  The one in the cage.  She was the one with the orbs.  The one who destroyed the stars.  I think that it may have been Zentora.  The Star Force…she hasn't been told yet.'_

_            'Should we even dare to tell her now?  It would only make her worry.  With a power like that…'_

_            'We've kept it from her long enough.  It's time she knew everything.'_

_            'It's too soon, Sirius.  I won't tell her.'_

"Then when?"

            Pup glares at the cat.  Having spoken aloud, she has drawn Zentora's attention.  "What are you two keeping from me?"

            _'Nothing.  Maybe you should go to your room while Sirius and I talk privately.'_

            Zentora stands and looks at them.  "What's going on?"

            Pup only shakes his head.  _'It's something we need to discuss alone.'_

            Zentora looks at him once more before going to her room.

¨~¨~¨~¨

            Sirius looks up when she hears Zentora at the hall closet.  "Where are you going?"

            "Out."

            Pup watches his mistress as she bends to put on her shoes.  Sirius runs over to her and begins pawing at the laces.  "Zentora, wait."

            _'Let her go, Sirius.'_

            The girl looks up at the sound of the dog's voice.  "Yeah.  I think you maybe you two should go on with whatever it is you were planning to talk about."

            Sirius watches her leave the apartment before turning to Pup.  "Why?  Why didn't you just tell her who she is?  We can't keep it from her forever.  Do you understand what's happening to her now?  She's beginning to remember her past.  I admit that I don't understand how she could forget us, but whatever is happening is happening for a reason.  When she retrieves that final orb, she's going to need to know what to do with them all.  You and I both know that the girl in her dreams is her."

            Pup is silent as Sirius goes on.  "What do you think is going to happen if we don't at least tell her that much?  Are you willing to risk _that_?"

            _'We have to do whatever we can to keep her safe.  You know that.'_

            Sirius places both of her dainty paws on one of his.  "I know Pup.  But if we don't tell her the truth, then she _won't_ be safe.  She'll be a danger to herself and everyone else.  We have to tell her about that power."

            Pup closes his eyes as he listens.  "We don't have to tell her everything now, but we should at least tell her that.  She's entrusting us with her well-being.  We can't let her down."

            _'You're right.  But even with her memories, maybe it would be safer if she didn't know right away.  We don't know what it is that she doesn't remember.'_

"No, we don't.  But it's our job to makes sure that she does if it will help her to stay safe."

            _'Very well then, Sirius.  We'll tell her of the Star Force when she gets back.'_

            "What about the Star Kingdom?"

            Pup gives her a reluctant glance.  _'I can't believe this has all escalated so quickly.'_

            "Neither can I."  

¨~¨~¨~¨

            _'Maybe I am who they say.  There's obviously something they don't want me to know.  Why would my own memories be dangerous?'_  Zentora walks past the park, noting a sign for the summer festival.  A young musician is to play within a couple of days.  She stops in front of one of the posters.  _'It'd be nice to think about something else for a change.'_

¨~¨~¨~¨

"Arigatou."  Zentora takes the smoothie and leaves the ice cream shoppe.  Silently, she walks through the city with no destination in mind.  All she can think of is the dream she'd had the night before.  That was the last thing she had expected.  _'So Auria is real.  But I can barely…Does that mean that my family isn't mine?'_  Tired, she leans against a tree.  _'I don't think I'm ready for any of this.'_

"Hey, how are you?"

The girl glances up to see Haruka approaching.  "Um…hi.  I'm fine.  I was just thinking."

"Oh."  She stands there with her hands in her pockets.  "Sounds like you need to talk about it."

Zentora tosses her cup into a nearby trashcan.  Turning her eyes back to the tall racer, she tiptoes around the real subject.  "Do you ever wonder if people are keeping anything from you?"

A silent gaze is her answer.  "Why?"

            The purple bangs fall over her eyes as she shakes her head.  "It's just that lately…  Well, since I've become a sailor senshi I've dealing with a lot of stuff.  Strange dreams…"

            Haruka nods.

            "You've been in some."

            "Me."

            She nods silently as she remembers the visions.  "We're somewhere far away.   I keep dreaming of another life…one that I don't remember."

            "Odds are, those dreams are memories."  

            "I think so too, at least now.  But it would explain a lot."

            "Like what?"

            "About you and Michiru-san.  Since I met you it's like-"

            "Like we remind you of something.  Like three of us have all been friends before."

            Zentora nods.  

            "I've felt the same way about you."

            "Is that why you kissed me?"

            Haruka closes her eyes with a wry grin as she remembers.  "Partly."

            Zentora looks away blushing.  "Samaru's been in them too.  He knew about everything.  But I never told him."

            "Samaru?"  She thinks of Zentora's boyfriend.  "What does he have to do with any of this?"

            "He's Star Chaser."

            The blue gray eyes narrow.  "Alright.  Is he the one you're talking about?  The one keeping something from you?"

            "No.  If anything he's the one forcing me to remember."  She thinks to herself.  '_Whenever he talks to me, I feel as though my head is being flooded.  The things he wants me to see…they trigger the dreams.'_  She looks up to see Haruka looking at her.  

            "Then who?"

            "My guardians."


	4. Quest for the Orbs: Ch 25 The Star Force

Orion Saga

Part 1

Quest for the Orbs

**Chapter 25: The Star Force**

Zentora silently walks into the apartment. Her parents aren't back yet, and her guardians are no longer in the living room. Walking into her bedroom, she falls onto the bed and stares at the ceiling. She closes her eyes for a moment and sees the girl with the orbs, her face in shadow. _'Please...help me. You're the only one...'_

Zentora's eyes snap open and she rolls over to look at the closet.

~*~*~*~*~

"I think she'll be happy to know."

_ 'I only hope you're right, Sirius. I don't want to put too much pressure on her.'_

"You won't be."

The two guardians walk out of Nyumi's room and across the hall. Both are surprised to find Zentora lying on the bed looking at the orbs.

"Zentora? What are you doing?"

The girl stops staring at them as she turns to her guardians. "I was just thinking over a few things." Sighing, she sits up. "I just can't help it. I feel as though I'm-"

_'It's alright. We have a few things we need to talk to you about. We should have discussed it sooner, but I just thought that you shouldn't be under any more pressure than you already have been. You've been so stressed lately.'_

Sirius places a paw on one of Pup's. "Please don't be upset. We only had you r best interests in mind."

Zentora nods. "I understand, but there are some things I need to know aren't there?"

_'Yes. I'm not going to go over everything with you. I don't know what Samaru had been trying to tell you. I have an idea, but I think that that's something that you're best left to remember on your own. From the headaches you'd been having before, I assume that you will remember in time. So just understand that.'_

Zentora looks at her canine guardian. "Okay, Pup."

Pup nods at Sirius. The smoky colored cat looks at her mistress and her partner. She then casts her gaze to the orbs. "You've come a very long way these past few months. As a scout, you've overcome every test that's come up and retrieved three of the four orbs. All we need to do now is wait until the finla holder is realized. When that happens, you will change."

"What do you mean?"

Sirius thinks for a moment before answering. "The orbs will grant you more power. Do you remember the dream you had? The one with the girl and the destruction of the stars?"

Zentora nods solemnly. "The one where everyone diies."

"That's right. That girl was you."

The girl can only stare at her guardian. "Me? I ...kill everyone?"

"No. It was just a warning... a sign. You have very strong powers. You control the orbs. You are the guardian of the stars. Because of that, you wield the Star Force."

"Star Force? What is that?"

"It's the power to control the orbs."

"But, Sirius. You and Pup said this Queen Andromeda can also activate them. Does she have the Star Force too?"

Pup looks at his charge. _'No, she does not. But she does know how to use them. Only, in a different way. If they ever fell into the wrong hands things could go very badly.'_

"Then if the girl in my dreams is me..."

"You have a sleeping power. It's part of your strength and part of your weakness. It's a thing that you can tap into, but not something you van always control. There is a possibility that it could awaken. And if it ever did, there would be mass destruction."

Looking at them both, Zentora speaks. "So what you're telling me is that I'm just as dangerous as anyone else with these orbs."

Pup shakes his head. _'What we're telling you is to be careful.'_

Disbelief is evident in her voice as she speaks. "How can this be?"

Pup nuzzles Zentora gently. _'It's alright. When the time comes and you find the final orb, you will understand a little more of this.'_

"I'm not sure I want to."

_'Don't be frightened of who you are. You have a great responsibility. It's just something that you should watch out for.'_

"So there's a chance that something like that could happen to me?"

Pup looks at her protectively. _'I'm not going to let anything happen to you.'_ He looks the girl directly in her eyes. _'Do you understand me?'_

Something in his eyes tells her of his sincerity. She realizes just how safe she is with them. "Yes. I trust you."

~*~*~*~*~

Michiru and Haruka are in the park on Saturday when they see Zentora and Samaru approaching. The graceful musician walks over to them. "Hello. We're sitting over there."

"Hi, Michiru-san."

"Hello." Samaru gives a polite bow to the young woman.

~*~*~*~*~

"He said that they would be here." Ogechi looks around for a sign of the prince.

Matsume crosses her arms over her chest. "Does he really think it necessary for us to be here?"

"You are still angry?" Ogechi glances at her sister.

"No. I am not angry."

"Do you not like Zentora even a little?"

Matsume sighs and casts her deep brown eyes on her sister. "It is not that . Zentora is a very nice girl. It is just that ..."

Ogechi turns to her sister with curiosity."What?"

The woman stands silently against a tree as her eyes lock on the group. "It is just that I am starting to wonder."

Ogechi's eyes light up with hope. "So you think it is her as well?"

"I did not say that. But, there is the chance." She slowly walks over to the others.

~*~*~*~*~

Zentora looks at Samaru. "I thought your cousins were coming."

He smiles at her. "Yes. They are probably already in the park."

"Samaru! Zentora!"

The group turns to see the two young women approaching. Matsume sits down and smiles politely to everyone as she takes the basket that Ogechi hands to her. "Hello, I do not believe that we have formally met." She extends a hand to Michiru.

"Hello. I'm Michiru and this is Haruka. It's very nice to meet you both."

Ogechi smiles. "This is my sister Matsume and I am Ogechi."

Samaru speaks up. "They are my cousins."

Michiru smiles. "Well, I hope that you like traditional music. You're in for a treat today. A young lady who has been trained in the shamisen will be performing."

Matsume looks at her. "Shamisen?"

The teal haired young woman nods. "It's a traditional Japanese instrument. It can be very difficult to play particularly because of the position in which the musician sits."

Ogechi looks up curiously from the picnic basket. "How is that?"

Michiru thinks for a moment. "Well, they sit on their knees with their backs perfectly straight."

Ogechi takes out a sandwich. "It doesn 't sound so hard."

Smiling, Michiru looks at her. "You'll see in a moment. The concert will be staring soon."

~*~*~*~*~

"I had hopoed that I would have picked up the signal sooner than this."

"So I had I, Chimera, but he rose works as it will."

Madame Chimera looks at the ball of fire in her hand. In it, is the face of Queen Andromeda. "I know, Majesty. Only, I am in a very crowded venue. IT would be foolish to try to take the orb now."

Andromeda is silent. She agrees with the woman, but is unwilling to take a chance on Orion beating them to the final orb. "Just be careful then. We can not let Orion get it."

"Yes, Majesty." Chimera closes the ball with her hands and it disappears. She walks slowly among the crowd waiting for the signal from the rose to get stronger. On passing one of the booths, she feels a pang in her heart. She grits her teeth at the feeling and stops. Retracing her steps, she finds what she is looking for. A girl around the age of twelve is sitting on the grass with an instrument. _'The final holder is this child?'_

The girl finishes her song and turns to look at Madame Chimera. "Hello, Ma'am. May I help you?"

_'More than you know.'_ Chimera smiles, her teeth gleaming. "I was just listening to that beautiful song."

"Arigatou. I am going to be playing it on stage very soon. You should get a seat. It will sound better from there."

_'I should take the orb now and be done with it. No one will ever find out.'_ "You're right. But before I do, do you mind if I ask something first?"

"I-"

"Tsumomo! Come one! It's time to start!"

The girl looks up at Madame Chimera. "Gomen. I must go now." She runs off with her instrument in the direction of the stage.

Madame Chimera looks after her with glowing eyes.

~*~*~*~*~

Everyone looks at the stage with as a young girl in a short kimono walks to its center and sits down. When she begins to play, the audience falls silent.

Matsume is leaning against the large tree that they are sitting under. Her sister is quietly lying on her stomach next her. Haruka sits with her arm wrapped around Michiru. Zentora's eyes are closed as she leans against Samaru, listening intently. Samaru looks down when he feels the gentle pressure on his arm and smiles to see Zentora leaning on his shoulder.

~*~*~*~*~

Madame Chimera looks at the the audience. She had spotted Sailor Orion's other form and sees the girl leaning on her companion. _'Looks like someone's trying to relax a bit. Maybe this is the perfect time.'_ She looks at them a little longer before blowing a kiss toward the stage.

~*~*~*~*~

She feels the evil energy a split second before hearing the scream. The lucid brown eyes snap open and she is suddenly alert. Looking at the stage, Zentora sees that the lanterns have caught fire. She looks for a sign of the girl who had been playing but can't see her. "Where is she?"

Samaru looks at the crowd of people running out of the park. "We'd better do something. It's spreading."

"You guys take care of it."

Samaru looks at Zentora in surprise as she stands up. "What are you going to do?"

She shakes her head and pushes her thick locks away from her face. "I don't have time." She runs toward the stage, leaving him there.

"Zentora!" Samaru watches her run off. Frustrated, he closes his eyes and begins his transformation.

~*~*~*~*~

The girl is sitting on the stage huddled into a ball surrounded by fire on every side. She curls up with her knees pressed against her chest trying her best not to get burned. Fearful tears flow from her eyes as she waits. Her last scream for help is weakened by the smoke in her lungs.

Tsumomo suddenly feels something on top of her and is rolled around. She keeps her eyes closed until she hears a quiet voice panting in her ear.

"Are you alright?"

Fear filled eyes are Zentora's answer. "Domo Arigatou."

She nods as the purple locks fall over her eyes. She sits up and helps the girl to her feet. Her face is blackened with smoke and her clothes are singed, but she hasn't been hurt. "You're going to be alright."

"No. She isn't."

"Who's there!" Zentora moves to stand between the girl and the voice.

"Up here."

Casting her eyes into the tree, she sees Madame Chimera. "It's you."

"Yes. I thought you would have had more sense than to do that. If you'd left here there, then she would have died and the orb would have surfaced anyway."

A suspicious look is Zentora's reply. "Orb?"

"Yes. That girl you're protecting ... is an orb holder."

"There's no way you could know that."

Chimera only smiles slyly.

~*~*~*~*~

"Zentora! Are you alright!" Star Chaser and the others run toward the still burning stage.

Keeping her hands on the girl, Zentora back away from Chimera. "Stay behind me."

The stage is suddenly flooded with water as Sailor Neptune launches her deep submerge attack, dousing the flames.

Star Chaser and the four senshi jump onto the stage to find Zentora standing between Madame Chimera and the young musician.

Sailor Uranus is the first to speak. "What's going on?"

Zentora answers without taking her eyes off of Madame Chimera. "She says that this girl is an orb holder."

Tsumomo stands innocently behind her wondering what everyone is talking about. Zentora goes on. "I think she's lying."

"And why is that? Are you afraid to do to her what you attempted on your Akiyama-sensei? You should have left her in the fire. I would have saved you the trouble."

Zentora's face grows cold and she is suddenly guarded. "How did you know about that?"

"I was there. Don't be so surprised. We do know _all_ of your secrets after all."

The girl closes her eyes. "I don't believe you."

"Frankly, I don't care what you believe." She kisses her hand blowing the fire onto the stage. "Go my pet. Drain them both!"

Star Chaser looks at Zentora as the monster lunges at her. He runs over pushing both of them to the ground. "Najid! Bellatrix!"

Sailor Bellatrix is at Star Chaser's side. Najid kneels Zentora. He looks at the Amazons. "Take the girl and get her away from here."

"Yes, Star Chaser." Sailor Najid looks at the girl and gently takes her hand. "Come on. We will keep you safe."

Tsumomo looks at Zentora and speaks for the first time. "What's going on?"

Zentora looks at her, wondering if Chimera is telling the truth. "Go with them. They won't let her hurt you."

Najid picks the girl up and looks at her sister. "Alright then." Bellatrix raises her spear into the air as the youma comes closer. "Amazon Star Force Teleport!"

The three of them disappear in a flash and Zentora's eyes widen in surprise. She hears Star Chaser's voice in here ear. "You'd better take this distraction as an opportunity to change yourself before that monster makes another pass at us."

Just as he finishes speaking, the two of them are knocked to the other side of the stage. Chimera had called another youma to keep them busy so she could look for the girl.

~*~*~*~*~

Najid places Tsumomo on the floor of an old warehouse. "Where are we, Bellatrix?"

"On the other side of the park. It should take her at least half an hour to track us."

"Do you think that the girl is really a holder?"

Sailor Bellatrix looks down at the child. "I do not know, Najid. We will have to wait for Orion to see."

Tsumomo looks up at them. "What do they want from me?"

Bellatrix looks at her sister who kneels in front of the child. "I do not exactly know how to tell you this. But you are a very special person.It is possible that you have a very special part inside that could help a lot of people."

~*~*~*~*~

Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune watch as the two youma close in on Star Chaser and Zentora. "We need to help them, Uranus."

Sailor Uranus nods. "Get ready."

The two of them launch an attack combing their powers into a massive stream of energy, destroying one of the youma as it hovers over Zentora's still form. Star Chaser raises himself to his knees and looks over to her. She was knocked out of his arms when the other youma attacked. "Zen-tora! Wake up! He looks up at the youma as it picks her up. Slowly, her energy is drained.

Closing his eyes behind his shades, Star Chaser clenches his fist. It begins to glow with a blue light as the energy takes shape. He opens his eyes and looks at the blue star in his gloved hand. He throws the disk at the youma and it explodes, bringing the beast down. He looks over a t the two planetary senshi. "Do you think you can handle the other one while I help Zentora?"

Uranus nods looking at him and then the fallen youma as it begins to vanish.

~*~*~*~*~

_'Where is that little brat?'_ Chimera looks down at the city as she floats over the high-rises and sky-scrapers. She keeps her hand over the rose on her dress, waiting for the familiar sensation.

~*~*~*~*~

Zentora opens her eyes to see Star Chaser's goateed face. She looks around and realized that she is being carried. "What happened?"

Sailor Uranus walks over to them as Zentora is placed under a tree. Sailor Neptune joins her.

Star Chaser looks at Zentora. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. She closes her eyes and holds her hand in front of her throat The amulet appears and she says her transformation. "Star Cahser? Do you know where they may have taken her?"  


"They could be anywhere. I could try to contact them, but there's no telling. It might give them away."

"Please...just try anyway. If that girl really is a holder...Then Chimera's looking for her."

~*~*~*~*~

The glass rose begins to glow. Chimera can feel a strong sensation as her own energy fills the flower, guiding her to an old building. "Finally."

~*~*~*~*~

Tsumomo looks at Sailor Najid. "So I can help a lot of people?"

Najid nods. "Yes."

"Then I will."

"How touching."

The three of them look up to see Madame Chimera. Bellatrix is the first to speak. "You will not have the child."

"I don't want the child. I want the orb inside of her."

Najid draws her sword. "What makes you so certain that she has one?"

"That's none of your business. Hand the child over to me or I will kill you all."

Bellatrix lifts her spear. Before she can yell out the command, she hears Chimera speak. "Go ahead. Teleport. I'll only find you again. You can't keep doing it forever. You may as well give me the child."

Bellatrix narrows her eyes in a menacing expression. "Najid. Watch the girl and stand firm. I will be back."

"Where-"

"The prince calls." She looks at the communicator on her arm as it flashes. "Amazon Star Force Teleport!"

~*~*~*~*~

Sailor Bellatrix is suddenly standing in the park next to Star Chaser. Sailor Uranus , Neptune and Orion are a little surprised to see her there so suddenly. Star Chaser looks at her calmly. "Is the girl safe?"

"Not for long. Madame Chimera found us. I came to transport the rest of you."

""Why not just bring them back here?"

Bellatrix addresses Sailor Neptune's question. "It would be a futile waste of time to go back and forth that way. For some reason, she is able to track us."

Sailor Orion speaks up. "Please...can you take us to them?"

Bellatrix nods. "Everyone, stand near me." She raises her staff and says the command.

~*~*~*~*~

Tsumomo is standing behind Sailor Najid. She watches as the woman on the other side of the warehouse summons another monster. Najid, still fighting the first, is knocked to the ground and pinned in a corner by the massive beast.

Tsumomo can only watch helplessly as The other monster comes toward her. She hears Najid telling her to run, only there is nowhere to go. It picks her up and slowly begins to drain her energy. The young girls eyes begin to close as the manifestation of her dream energy begins to appear.

Before anything else can happen, a purple light flashes through the warehouse and the monster's tail is severed, dropping the child to the floor.

"Orion!"

Sailor Orion looks at Madame Chimera with a dark expression. "You people seem to have a problem with attacking children. I'll ask you again. Why do you think that she has an orb?"

"That's none of your business."

Sailor Neptune looks at Orion and then at Madame Chimera. An idea suddenly occurs to her. Summoning her talisman, she holds the mirror in her hands. "Uranus."

Her partner nods, summoning her own talisman. "Lets do it."

"Submarine Reflection!"

Madame Chimera looks at the glowing from the mirror, wondering where it is coming from. Before she can trace the source, Uranus spots teh fower on her chest. Wielding her sword, she strikes. "Space Sword Blazing!"

Chimera falls to the ground as the glass rose shatters.

Sailor Orion looks at them with surprise. "A-Arigatou. What did you do?"

Sailor Neptune looks at her as Uranus picks up a piece of glass. "We found her source of power and destroyed it. She hands the shard to Orion.

The silent star senshi studies it closely. "A glass rose?"

"Yes. That was how she found out about the girl being a holder." Uranus looks at Chimera's lifeless form. "Looks like it was her life source as well."

Zentora goes over to Star Chaser who has Tsumomo in his arms. Bellatrix is helping sister soldier to her feet.

Orion looks at them all. Star Chaser makes his way to her with the child. "She's waking up. I think you should go ahead and check her."

Sailor Orion looks at him and then at the girl in his arms. She closes her eyes when Sailor Bellatrix place a hand on her shoulder. "It is alright. She already knows who she is. Najid explained it to her."

The purple clad senshi turns away from them all. "Gomen ne. I can not do it."

Star Chaser looks at her. "What are you talking about?"

Before Sailor Orion can answer, she hears Tsumomo speak. "Sailor Orion?"

All of the senshi look at her as she continues. "Do you need to take my special part?" Orion looks at he child's eyes. They are hopeful, yet somewhat scared. "Sailor Najid told me that you need my help. It's okay to take it. I want to help you all for saving me."

Orion feels her eyes beginning to tear. She closes them before anyone else can see. _'The last thing I want to do is to take an orb form this child. But she's so willing. And if I don't take it then...'_ Her voice is soft when she finally speaks. "Okay...but you have to do something else for me."

"What?" Tsumomo looks at her curiously.

Sailor Orion opens her eyes when she speaks again. "You have to tell me what you love to do. What is your one dream in life?"

Tsumomo thinks for a second as Star Chaser places her on her feet. "I want to keep playing the shamisen for other people and make music. It makes them feel good."

Nodding solemnly, she looks at the girl. "Okay. I want you to think about that. After I take this from you, you may never play the same again."

"I still want to help. Sailor Najid said that I could help a lot of people."

"You can. I just want you to know."

Tsumomo nods bravely. "I'm ready."

The Senshi of Dreams kneels in front of the girl so that they are nearly eye level. "I want you to think about playing the shamisen as I do this okay?" The girl nods and closes her eyes. Sailor Orion places a gloved heart and kisses her cheek.

Tsumomo falls back and Star Chaser catches her. Slowly, her dream energy manifests itself. Everyone watches as the orb makes its appearance.

~*~*~*~*~

Tsumomo opens her eyes to find herself in the park. She is leaning against a tree and sitting by herslef.

"You did the right thing, Zentora."

She looks at Samaru as she holds the orb in her hand. Tghe two of them are st anding near enough to see the girl, but far enough so that she can't hear them. "I don't know. I mean...I've finally finished my mission. But-" Her thoughts trail as she looks at the girl.

He takes her am and they walk out of the park.


	5. Celestial Battle: Chapter 1 City of Dark...

Orion Saga

Part 2

Celestial Battle

**Chapter 1: Final Orb, First Fight (City of Darkness)**

A figure is standing alone in the shadows of the night. Silently, it makes its way through the sleeping city of Tokyo.

~*~*~*~*~

The soft brown eyes stare up at the ceiling. It is nearly one am and they have not rested. Wearily, they close only to open again. Her mind had been racing since she'd gotten back.

*~*~*

Sirius watches as Zentora opens the closet and removes the shoe box. It is placed on the bed and she reaches into her pocket for the fourth and final orb. When she pulls it out, her guardians look at her.

_'Congratulations, Zentora. You've done it.'_

She nods at Pup's words. "Yeah...I guess I did."

Sirius looks at her. "You don't sound so happy."

"Maybe I'm not. You should have seen the look on that girl's face. She already knew who I was and why I was there. She was more than willing to give me the orb if she could help others with it. She couldn't have been more than twelve years old."

Pup lowers his head. Sirius looks at the girl as she goes on. "I asked her what her dream was. She said that she wanted to keep playing the shamisen because it made other people happy to watch her play."

Pup leaps onto the bed and places his head in lap. _'I'm sorry'_

Zentora reaches her hand up to her eyes which are hidden beneath the thick bangs. "So now what?"

Sirius looks at them both. "We must wait."

"Wait for what?"

Pup lifts his head to look at her and his thoughts carry an ominous tone into their minds. _'Andromeda.'_

*~*~*

A long staff with a twisted star at its tip is raised into the air. The bright light of the moon slowly disappears and the stars in the sky grow dim. Gradually, the city is cast into darkness.

~*~*~*~*~

Zentora places a hand on her stomach. This time, as she closes her eyes, she can feel herself falling into a deep sleep. As the darkness of sleep begins to envelop her, she feels a strange sensation and suddenly finds herself struggling not to give in. After sometime she manages to sit up on her bed. Unable to stay alert, she stares at the floor and shakes her head. _'What's going on?'_ She stands slowly and barely manages to walk over to her dresser. Facing her room, she sees that Pup is still asleep at the foot of the bed and Sirius is in her usual spot on the chair near the window.

She shakes her head again in an effort to clear it, but feels the sleep tugging at her mind, ready to pull it into darkness. _'Something's...wrong...'_

~*~*~*~*~

The city is at a standstill as people everywhere lapse into a dark and sleep less slumber. The figure steals along in the darkness, searching.

~*~*~*~*~

The bathroom light is turned on, yet the room is still barely lit. Turning the knob on the sink, the brown hands reach down into the cold water. Zentora looks at herself in the mirror, her face wet and thick hair dripping. It takes all of her will to keep her eyes open, yet she still has that strange feeling gnawing at the back of her clouded mind. She douses her face a few more times.

~*~*~*~*~

"Pup? Wake up." She gently nudges her canine guardian. "Pup." Shaking harder, he still does not wake up. "Pup! Can you hear me?" She kneels down next to the bed and pries open one of the hazel eyes. It is glazed over with sleep. "Pup! Pup! Wake up!" Urgency is the soft voice as she grows louder. "PUP!" She shakes him more roughly now, but he does not stir. She makes her way over to her other guardian and Sirius is the same way.

Zentora silently stares at them, wondering what is going on.

~*~*~*~*~

The building stands like a soldier in the darkness of the night. No shadow cast, no light given. The staff is raised. _'Orion is here... somewhere. When I find her the orbs will be mine and I'll take pleasure in destroying her as she sleeps.'_ Andromeda's icy blue eyes glint with elation.

_~*~*~*~*~_

Zentora is sitting against the bed, willing herself to stay awake. She is beginning to fall asleep again when she hears something. Startled, she turns her head in the darkness. The sound is coming from the living room. Standing at the edge of the hall, she watches the knob as it is turned forcefully. _'Oh no.'_ She silently makes her way to her parents' room and knocks gently on the door. There is no answer. She opens the door to see her parents lying in bed sleeping. She makes her way over to them slowly and cautiously. "Mom? Daddy?" Her voice is answered by silence. She walks over to her father and shakes him, hoping he will wake up. He does not. 

Turning on the lamp at their beside, she notices that the room is still dim. Worried, she starts to gently slap him. He doesn't move. "Why won't they wake up?"

~*~*~*~*~

Andromeda enters the apartment after having melted the knob off. She makes her way along the hall searching for the orbs.

~*~*~*~*~

Zentora starts when she hears a sound at her parents' door. The first though to run through her mind is that it might be Nyumi, but she doubts it. Turning off the light, she crouches down in a dark corner near the wall. Silently, she watches the door as the figure walks in.

Andromda looks around the room. She sees the sleeping figures lying on the bed. She looks at them for a few moments before realizing that neither of them is Sailor Orion's human form. She passes the bed and goes to the closet. As Zentora watches, she can feel the evil radiating throughout the room. Her eyes narrow as she watches the figure. _'Why couldn't I sense it before?' _ The figure turns around and Zentora can barely make out the features, but the voice is one that she remembers from the star castle.

"They must be here somewhere. Blasted senshi! When I find Orion's other form I _will_ kill her."

Zentora backs farther into the small space at the sound of the woman's words. She looks at Andromeda's figure and then to the door just beyond where the woman is standing. She is hoping to leave the room and the apartment undetected, fearful of fighting near her family. The last thing she wants is for any of them to be hurt. She is gazing at her parents when she hears Andromeda coming closer. She crouches as low as she can between the dresser and the wall as she hears the woman going through it.

Andromda closes the last drawer in anger. The loud slam is the only sound in the quiet apartment. She leaves the room and goes down the hall.

Zentora creeps out from her hiding place and stands quietly at the door as she watches Andromeda go into her brother's room. She hears the frustrated sounds of her searching and makes her way to her own room. Sirius and Pup are still sound asleep. She picks up her book bag and goes to the closet, carefully placing each of the orbs inside. She looks at her guardians and then at the door. Wanting to take them with her, she isn't sure that they van both be carried safely. Gently, she scoops Sirius into her arms and places her sleeping form into the back pack. Pup's still form is placed into the bag as well and Zentora hoists it onto her back. _'Maybe this isn't such a good idea. But I need them with me. There's no telling what'll happen if I leave them here.'_ She looks up when she hears Andromeda in her sister's room. _'There's no time to debate it now.'_

~*~*~*~*~

Andromeda enters the last room and leans over the bed with a wry grin. "Well, Orion. It looks like I've got you. Sweet dreams." She lifts the blanket on the bed with one hand, a ball of energy in the other.

~*~*~*~*~

When she leaves the building, the first thing she notices is how silent everything is. The lucid eyes dart about the scene in front of her. People are lying asleep out in the open. _'It's like they all just passed out.'_ She looks at her guardians on her back and begins to walk.

~*~*~*~*~

The room is in shambles when Andromeda is finished. She was surprised when Orion's human form had been there. "By all accounts, she should have been asleep. But she must still be in the building."

~*~*~*~*~

She has no idea of where she is going, but finds herself in front of Haruka's building. She looks up at it, hoping that the two of them are alright.

~*~*~*~*~

The doorbell of the dark apartment sounds repeatedly. The two still figures are in bed. Michiru's eyes are closed and Haruka's are partially opened. The racer had been thinking of something that she had heard Zentora say. She has also been thinking of their kiss. She can feel herself falling asleep with thoughts of the younger girl on her mind. She finds herself hearing bells.

"HARUKA-SAN! MICHIRU-SAN! PLEASE? OPEN THE DOOR!"

Haruka sits up when she hears the yell. "Zentora-chan?" She casts her sleepy eyes onto the dim clock. It is only two-thirty am. "It can't be.: She looks at Michiru before going to answer the door.

~*~*~*~*~

"Zentora-chan? What are you-?"

Zentora smiles at Haruka and embraces her. "You're alright."

"Of course I am. What's going on? Why are you here at this time?"

"I apologize. I didn't know where else to go."

"Go? Why? Is something wrong?"

Zentora nods. "Is Michiru-san awake?"

"No. She's sleeping."

Zentora looks at her friend. "Please. We have to try to wake her up. Where is she?"

"In the bedroom." She points in the direction and watches Zentora as she walks through the house.

"Gomen ne. It's important."

Haruka nods. "This way." 

Haruka walks over to Michiru. "Michiru-chan, wake up." She shakes her partner gently.

"Keep trying." Zentora takes Sirius and Pup out of her pack. 

Haruka looks at them. "What's wrong with them?"

"They're asleep. It's the same thing that's on around the city. People were passed out in the street on my way over here."

Haruka looks at Michiru. "Do you know why?"

"A little. Andromeda. She was at my house."

Haruka thinks back. "The woman in the castle..."

Zentora nods. "She's after the orbs."

~*~*~*~*~

The blue eyes open slowly. The young musician looks up groggily to see Haruka standing over her. "Are you alright, Michiru-chan?"

"Yes, of course." She sits up smiling.

Zentora walks over to them, a new thought on her mind. "I'm not sure, but I don't think that the effect of what's going on is the same for us as it is for everyone else."

Michiru is surprised to see the girl in her apartment. "Zentora-chan. What are you doing here?"

The deep transparent brown eyes look into those of the two older women. "I need your help."

~*~*~*~*~

"So that's it then." Michiru looks at Zentora as she finished her tea. "We should really get Usagi and the others."

Zentora looks at her. "Usagi?"

"Yes." She places the tea cup on the table in front of her and looks at the younger girl. "We need everyone for this. There's no way that we could do it alone."

Zentora lowers her gaze. She walks over to the window and parts the blinds. Looking out over the city, she can only see the tops of the closest buildings. _'The city's shrouded in darkness and it's my fault.'_ She thinks of the star castle. Thorn had been an easy opponent, but only because she was spurned by her own anger and her need to protect Nyumi. She would do anything to protect her family. "I'm supposed to have a life outside of this. You know? Or at least...I thought I did."

Michiru and Haruka look at her. "I can't believe those four little balls in there have caused me so much trouble. And now my family as well as the city are in danger and its because of me."

"Zentora-chan, no."

The fuschia head shakes at the sound of Michiru's voice. "I have no right to ask any of you for help." 

She closes her eyes when she feels a hand on her shoulder. "It's alright, Zentora-chan." Michiru smiles at her. "I'll go call Usagi."

Zentora sits on the window seat and watches her as she walks over to the phone. "I want to thank you."

Michiru shakes her head. "It's alright."

Haruka watches them both from her seat on the couch. She lets her thoughts wonder for a while before she speaks. "Do you think that odango will wake up?"

Michiru looks at her. "I'm not sure."

~*~*~*~*~

The blue eyes open slowly. Somewhere in the distance she can hear the phone ringing, but her mind is too clouded to register it. She looks around the room until her eyes fall on the dresser. There it is. _'Who..would..be calling...so late at night?'_ She looks over to see Luna asleep on the foot of the bed. Grumbling, she sits up. _'Unnnngghh. Can't anyone else get it?'_ She stumbles over to the dresser. "Hello?"

"Usagi-chan?"

"Yeah...who is this?"

"It's me, Michiru."

"Michiru-san?" She stares at the clock on the wall. "It's three in the morning."

"I know. We have a situation."

"What do you mean?"

"It's Zentora-can."

Usagi falls silent, but is suddenly awake. "What about her?" She holds the phone closer to her ear.

"She needs our help."

"Why? Is she trying to kill someone else?"

"No...it's not like that. Do you remember the castle?"

"Yes."

The woman that had taken her sister and the orbs. She's here. Haruka I don't think that she can handle it on her own. She came over about half an hour ago."

"I'll be on my way."

"Please try to wake the others."

~*~*~*~*~

Zentora has been listening to the conversation from Michiru's end. She watches the aqua-haired young woman as she puts the phone back on the receiver. "She'll be here as soon as she can."

Zentora nods. Staring out into the darkness, she thinks about her family. "I think..."

Both Haruka and Michiru look at her as she talks. "I think that I should try to do this alone. I don't want anyone to get hurt."

Haruka looks at her. "This si no time to think that way. We're all senshi."

Zentora does not remove her gaze from the window. "She was in my home. With my family. If she'd found me she would have killed me. I don't want to worry about any of you that way. Sirius and Pup are of little use to me like that but I had to bring them because she might have killed them too."

Michiru leans on Haruka's shoulder as the girl continues to talk. "When Usagi-san gets here, please tell her she is not needed."

Haruka watches her as she stands. The hand reaches for her throat to summon the amulet. Before she has a chance to transform, Haruka is standing in front of her. She places a hand over Zentora's. The girl looks at Haruka in surprise. "Do you think it's fair?"

Zentora continues to look at her. "What?"

"You said that you didn't want to worry about us. But do you think it's fair for use to worry about you?"

Zentora looks at her and then at Michiru. "I don't-"

Michiru continues with Haruka's point. "Zentora-chan. we are your friends and we really care about you. If you went out there and got yourself killed...then..."

"Then we wouldn't forgive you." Haruka lowers her hand and Michiru walks over to them both.

The young violinist nods. "Zentora-chan. We will not let you fight alone."

Zentora looks at them both.

~*~*~*~*~

The figure is alone on a roof top. The gloved hand is run through the black hair. He gazes at the city wondering where she could be and if she is alright. He had been awake when the sky grew black and when people around him suddenly began to fall into a deep sleep. It was something he had experienced before, but he had hoped never again. Now he is looking for her. A beeping on his wrist calls his attention.

"Star Chaser."

"Yes. What is it Bellatrix? Is there any news?"

"No."

"Has your sister been to the apartment yet?"

"She has."

"You don't sound as though you have good news."

"We don't. Her family was alright. They are still sleeping, but her room was ransacked."

"It was?"

"Andromeda searched the entire apartment. Najid is unsure of whether or not she found Zentora there, but there was no trace of her when she got there."

Star Chaser is silent. "Then we must find her. Without her, there is no way to restore the city."

"Yes, Star Chaser."

He closes the face of the communicator and gazes out onto the city. _'Zentora. Oriana, please be safe.'_ He leaves the roof of the building to continue his search.

~*~*~*~*~

The five groggy senshi reach Haruka and Michiru's building with a sleepy Chibi-Usa and a partially woken Mamoru in tow. The tired group sits down as they walk in.

Usagi looks around the apartment and her darting eyes stop when she sees Zentora sitting at the window with her back to them. She walks over to her. "What's this all about, Zentora-chan?"

The girl turns away from the window and looks at Usagi silently for a few moments. There is a look of defeat in the normally tranquil eyes. 

Usagi places a hand on her arm. "It'll be okay."

She receives no answer from the girl. Instead, she continues to stare out of the window. "I guess I may as well try to explain."

~*~*~*~*~

"Where could she have gone to?" Andromeda is back on the street in front of the building. Pulling the cover off of the bed, she was surprised to find a pile of pillows were the target of her blast. She searched the room futilely and there was no sign of the orbs.

Somehow the scout has managed to stay awake. How, she doesn't know. But the most important thing to worry now, are the orbs.

~*~*~*~*~

After Zentora finishes talking, everyone looks at her. Makoto is the first to break the silence. "So your guardians are asleep too?"

Zentora nods solemnly. "I tried to wake them back at the apartment. But they were both asleep. I was hoping they could tell me what was going on. But I guess it's obvious isn't it?"

Mamoru looks at her. "Where are the orbs now?"

"I've got them. They're in the bedroom in my book bag." She keeps her eyes turned to the floor as she talks.

Usagi nods. "Do you know how to use them?"

Zentora closes her eyes. "I-I don't know."

Rei looks at her. "What do you mean?"

Zentora shakes her head. "I feel as though I should, or maybe I do. But I don't remember. Only, it all seems familiar to me somehow." She says this last part almost to herself. "If I could wake up Sirius and Pup I'm sure they could tell me, but I've already tried nearly everything I can think of."

"We'll have to go to her before she finds you." Makoto looks at Zentora. "Do you think that you could bring them anyway? Just in case you remember?"

Zentora nods.

~*~*~*~*~

The planetary senshi are standing together on the street when Sailor Orion joins them. Sailor Moon looks at her. "You have the orbs."

The star senshi nods solemnly.


	6. Celestial Battle: Chapter 2 Awakening

Orion Saga

Part 2

Celestial Battle

**Chapter 2: Awakening**

Sailor Bellatrix is the first of the trio to make it back to the apartment. When she opens the door, she sees the dim light from the answering machine. She walks over to it and pushes the button. She sits on the sofa and listens.

~*~*~*~*~

Star Chaser's thoughts are interrupted when he hears the beeping. "Yes."

"Star Chaser. She is alright."

"Did you hear from her, Bellatrix?"

"No. She called here while we were out."

He smiles to himself. _'So she is awake then.'_ "What did she say?"

"She was calling to make sure we were alright. She seemed to be worried that no one picked up. She has the orbns and is safe. She was unable to wake her guardians, but has taken them to a safe place."

"That's good."

Yes, but..."

"What is it?"

  
She and the planets left to find Queen Andromeda. She has taken the orbs with her."

The young man is silent for sometime.

"Star Chaser?"

"I want you and Najid to meet me at the park."

"The park?"

"Yes. And please hurry."

~*~*~*~*~

"I can't believe someone would do this." Sailor Moon looks around them as they walk through the city. There are people asleep on the streets and the outsides of buildings. It looks as though people has just passed out right in the middle of their activities.

Sailor Jupiter walks just behind Sailor Orion who is alongside Sailor Uranus and Neptune. "Who exactly is Queen Andromeda anyway?"

Orion turns slightly to look at her. "Someone with a lot of power." She looks up at the sky. "I've seen this before."

Sailor Jupiter looks at her. "What did you say?"

"Nothing...just thinking out loud." She casts her eyes ahead of them. _'I don't know why...maybe I've been through this before. It's like one of my dreams...all the same. The darkness.'_ She places a gloved hand on the belt at her waist where the orbs are secured. _'I only hope that I'll know hoe to use these when the time comes or they may never wake up.'_

She is snatched away from her thoughts when she feels a hand on her shoulder. Turning, she looks down to see the tiny senshi leader. "You've been pretty quiet. Even for you. Do you think our chances are good?"

Orion looks a t Sailor Moon. "To be honest, I don't know. I've never fought her before."

Sailor Moon thinks for a moment. "Are you sure? On the star...she seemed to know you. I think that maybe-"

The star senshi nods. "There is a possibility. Only, it does no good to bring it up. It's not something that I can remember."

"I'm confused by that."

Everyone turns to look at Sailor Venus. "All this time you've been battling for the orbs. Are you saying you don't even know why?"

"No. I know my duty. There are just some things that I have...let's just say that there may have been a life that I've lived before and it's a little hazy."

"Believe me, we all understand that."

Sailor Orion looks at Sailor Moon. "What?"

"It's just that, well, we have a lot more in common than you may think."

The purple clad senshi raises an eyebrow but says nothing.

Sailor Mars speaks. "I don't like the idea of walking around like sitting ducks. Where are we going?"

Sailor Orion glances back at her. The soldier of fire is walking next to Sailor Mercury and Sailor Chibi Moon. "It's not much farther. I'd rather be somewhere where people won't get hurt."

~*~*~*~*~

The group is reflected in the lenses of the blue mirrored shades. Star Chaser and his companions remain hidden within the boughs of a large tree. Sailor Najid whispers. "It is them, but I still see no sign of Andromeda."

Star Chaser watches as they enter the park. "She'll be here."

Najid looks at him. "Do you think that she will remember how to do it?"

"I only hope so. We all know what will happen if she can't cast off the darkness."

"Everyone in this world will die."

~*~*~*~*~

The soldiers stand ready to fight the moment they enter the park. Uranus glances around the area. "I can't see anything."

"That's what happens with no moon and no stars."

Everyone looks up in surprise at the sound of the voice. Queen Andromeda's form is hidden in shadow until she lights a ball of energy. The scouts are shocked to see just how close to them she really is. With barely two yards between them, she addresses Orion. "So. It looks as if you've finally decided to show yourself." She looks down to see the orbs on the belt at her waist. "And you even brought the orbs. Wonderful."

Orion looks at her with contempt. "What have you done to everyone?"

"Surely you know. Think back." She notices the look on Orion's face. "Don't be so frustrated. Or is it that you simply don't remember?"

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Sailor Moon stands next to Sailor Orion. "Whatever past you're taunting her with, it's obvious that it's lost. So why not just stay in the present?"

Queen Andromeda smiles wickedly. "Sailor Moon. You of all people should know that no one can advance without knowing from where they came. Poor Orion's memories are the only chance she has of defeating me." She looks at the star soldier. "And let's face it Orion. You don't remember a damned thing."

The star senshi closes her eyes at the biting words. Andromeda continues. "You would have done much better to have just left the orbs behind. Had you fallen asleep, then it might not have hurt so much when I destroyed you. But now you get to watch me destroy all that you hold dear on this miserable planet."

The other sailor soldiers watch Orion's back as Andromeda talks. There is no movement, but her fists continually clench and unclench. "Why don't you just shut-up?"

"Is this too much for you? I would think that you would know the truth when it's presented to you. You're guardians aren't here to help you."

The fuchsia head snaps up. "How do you know about them?"

"When are you going to realize it? I know everything about you, Zentora. Or should I say Oriana?"

Star Chaser hears the taunting from his vantage point. He watches as Orion stands there unsure of what to do or say. _'Come on. Just use the orbs. We could end it all right here...right now if you just use the orbs.'_ He closes his hand and a rose appears. It is black with blue flecks of color on the petals.

Bellatrix looks at him. "Star Chaser, what are you doing?"

"We have to help her. If they start fighting it will eventually come to her. I've lost her once. I won't let Andromeda take her from me. Not when I've worked so hard to find her."

"I want to help her too. Our...princess."

Star Chaser looks at Bellatrix with surprise and appreciation. "Thank you, Amazon."

~*~*~*~*~

Andromeda is about to advance on Sailor Orion when a bright light flashes between them. The dark night is lit up and when the flash dies down, Orion is nowhere to be seen. Queen Andromeda and the other senshi look around for her, but there is no trace.

"Are you alright?"

"Star Chaser? I thought you were-"

"No, I'm fine. We were out looking for you once everything grew dark."

She looks around and sees Andromeda standing with the others. She and Star Chaser are standing under a tree in the distance. "This has happened before hasn't it?"

Star Chaser looks at her. "It's familiar to you then?"

"Yes. I've had dreams like this. Dreams about us as well."

"Yes...this has happened before. The only way to end it is with the orbs. Queen Andromeda's counting on the fact that you won't know how to use them."

"I think she's winning that bet."

Star Chaser sees the frustrated look on her face. "It's alright. You _can_ beat her. You've done it before. And I'll be here if you need me."

Sailor Orion looks at the other scouts. _'I can't leave them out there alone fighting my battle.'_ "Pup."

"What about him?"

"He and Sirius said something about a sleeping power. A well of energy." Star Chaser looks at her. "I think I know what to do."

~*~*~*~*~

"Orion! I will give you until the count of three. If you do not show yourself then I will destroy your friends right here. Starting with Uranus."

Sailor Uranus watches the evil star queen with narrowed eyes. "I"d like to see you try it."

"One..."

The other senshi stand firm and Uranus raises her hand, preparing to attack.

"Two..."

"NO!"

All of them turn to see the star soldier standing by herself. Andromeda looks at her. "I thought that would get you out here."

"Andromeda. Leave them out of this."

Sailor Moon looks at the purple senshi. "Sailor Orion!"

"It's alright, Sailor Moon."

Queen Andromeda looks at her. "You seem a lot more confident."

Sailor Orion smiles mischievously. "Let's just say I've remembered a little secret."

Andromeda raises an eyebrow.

Orion closes her eyes and concentrates. The energy begins to build up inside of her. Wind begins to blow around her and she opens her eyes. Slowly, the star begins to form as she raises her hands above her head. Sailor Mercury nods as she realizes what the other soldier is planning to do. "Everyone, prepare to attack together." Each senshi concentrates on her attack. 

Queen Andromeda watches them all with amused silence.

Sailor Orion is the first to let loose with her attack and the others follow her lead. "Golden...Star..Blast!"

Queen Andromeda watches as the enormous ball of energy barrels toward her. She raises her staff and deflects the attack with minor damage. The senshi all watch as their combined attack explodes, doing nothing but bring more light to the park.

Laughing, Queen Andromeda points her staff at Orion. "Oh that was a _really_ nice try. I must commend you, but maybe you intended something like this?" A blast of energy leaves her staff and heads for Orion. Before she has a chance to dodge it, she is knocked into one of the massive trees.

The others watch as Orion's head slumps over her chest and the star senshi loses consciousness. 

Andromeda smiles and walks boldly over to her limp body. The other senshi look at them. Sailor Moon is the first to break the tense silence. "We have to do something to help her."

Sailor Venus looks at her. "Like what? You saw what she just did with our attack."

Sailor Jupiter nods. "She deflected it like it was nothing."

Uranus looks at her friend. "Whatever we do, we'd better do it quickly. Or else, she'll kill her."

Sailor Moon nods. "I know." She closes her eyes and holds her hands out in front of her. "Moon Crisis Power!"

The other senshi look at her. "Sailor Moon, no! You can't use the crystal."

The leader of the senshi looks at them with determination. "Orion's been a surprise since she's gotten here. But I know that she fights on our side. I would never let an ally perish."

Sailor Uranus looks at her leader gratefully. "I'll support you." 

Neptune nods. "I will too."

The other senshi all nod and walk over to her. All except one. Tuxedo Kamen turns to look at Sailor Venus. "What's wrong?"

"Why should we risk the life of our princess to help her?"

"Mina-chan! How could you think that way? She is a scout. Just like the rest of us."

"No, Sailor Moon. She's not like the rest of us. She's threatened us all. Don't forget. And she's tried to kill innocent people."

Sailor Uranus looks at the soldier of love. "She's not the only one to risk the lives of others. Or do you hate us too?"

Sailor Venus looks at the senshi of wind. "It's not our fight."

Sailor Moon looks at the two of them and then at Orion. Andromeda is about to lift the silent soldier from the ground. "JUST STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU!"

They stop their staring contest and turn to look at her. "We don't have time for this. Sailor Venus. Orion has suffered for her mission. More than any of us could ever imagine. I've talked to her and she's sorry for what she's had to do. I know why she tried to kill her sensei. And I understand no why she threatened us. These orbs...they're a part of something much bigger than you realize and if we let Queen Andromeda win here, then we all die. I don't want anyone's blood on my hands."

All of the senshi look at their leader and see the tears in her eyes. The face of the pretty soldier softens and she turns to Uranus. "I apologize. Sailor Moon, I'm with you too."

~*~*~*~*~

Sailor Orion's unconscious body rises into the air. When it is at arm level, Andromeda reaches her hand out to take the orbs. Before she can lay a finger on them, the star soldier disappears.

"Where in the world?" Andromeda looks around in surprise.

~*~*~*~*~

The purple senshi falls into Star Chaser's outstretched arms. He looks at Sailor Bellatrix. "Thank-you."

She dips her head respectfully. "Yes. But now we must wake her up."

Sailor Najid looks down at the scene below them. "We must do it quickly. Sailor Moon is preparing to use the Imperium Crystal."

Star Chaser nods.

~*~*~*~*~

She can only feel her strength returning. When she opens her eyes, she sees the Amazons and Star Chaser. Her first instinct is to reach for the orbs.

His gentle voice greets her ears. "You're safe now."

"Wha-what's going on?"

"Andromeda. It's time."

She looks at him. "I felt like I was on the verge of something. Everything was becoming brighter."

He looks at her. "Sailor Orion. Sailor Moon is about to use the Silver Crystal. Do you know what significance that has?"

She nods solemnly. "I have to stop her."

Najid and Bellatrix look at her. "You can do it." They help her to her feet.

Star Chaser looks at Bellatrix. "You can transport her back now." He looks at Orion. "Good luck. We're all counting on you."

"Thank-you."

He shakes his head. "I told you before. I'm here to help. Now go."

Bellatrix points her staff at Orion and says the command.

~*~*~*~*~

The planetary senshi are all watching as Andromeda stands there, waiting for them to make their first move. The scouts circle around their petit leader as she summons the crystal. 

"Sailor Moon! Don't do it!"

Andromeda looks at the star soldier in anger. The senshi however, are relieved to see that she is alright. Sailor Moon answers her. "It's alright. I can end this."

"End this and your life." She looks at them. "How can you let her use the crystal?"

"It's alright, Sailor Orion. Trust me. I know what I'm doing."

She looks at the small senshi as she stands in the circle and closes her eyes. The other scouts join hands and say the attack. "Silver...Crystal..."

Queen Andromeda smiles. "Well, Orion. Is this how you thought it would turn out? All of your friends, your family, everyone you care about brought down to this single moment?"

Orion looks at the woman with contempt. "Shut-up."

"Look over there. You've lost. There they are, Orion. Your friends. All risking their lives and the life of their leader to save you and undue the darkness that was brought on simply because you can't remember how to do it yourself."

"I said shut-up!"

"I'll deal with you once I've taken care of them." Andromeda lifts her staff as the crystal's light springs forth, taking Sailor Moon's energy with it.

Sailor Orion watches as the soldiers combine their energy to further fuel their leader. Somewhere within her mind, she remembers this scene from long ago. She knows that if she does not intervene, everyone of them will die. She looks at them. _'All they wanted to do was help me. They've been as kind as they could since I came here. I can't let them die. I can't let my family die. I can't let Sirius and Pup down. They're all counting on me.'_

Andromeda's staff unleashes a stream of dark energy and the night is brightened as the two energy forces battle one another.

Sailor Orion closes her eyes, willing herself to remember what she once knew. When she closes her eyes, her thoughts run over her time in Tokyo. The friends she has made there. She thinks of the trials she has gone through to get her hands on the orbs. Those stupid things. She sees the girl in her dreams that she knows now to be her.

~*~*~*~*~

The stars begin to glow. Weakly at first and then brighter as they break through the cover of darkness that Queen Andromeda has placed them under. The orbs around her waist begin to glow. They tear themselves out of the belt as their energy combines with her own.

The only witnesses to this battle stare in awe at the sight before them. Tuxedo Kamen, Star Chaser, and the Amazons all watch as the orbs take their place around Orion's head like a crown. The brown eyes suddenly snap open, only there is no sight in them. They shine with the brightness of the stars above.

Orion's gaze is cast upward into the sky and her hands rise above her head. She then points them towards the other Sailor Soldiers and speaks. "Andromeda...your evil has extended over galaxies. I won't allow you to cause any more destruction or end anymore innocent lives. Like a shooting star at the end of its life, so too will your life end."

Queen Andromeda's eyes widen at the sight before her, but she will not give in. She concentrates on her staff and continues to fight with the other Sailor Soldiers.

"These are my friends and I will not let you destroy them." She closes her eyes again and can feel the energy growing within her. Surging throughout her body. She points her arms to the crystal and when she opens her eyes, the energy rushes toward it.

Tuxedo Kamen watches as the energy goes through the crystal, making it shine brighter. Queen Andromeda is unable to withstand the reinforced blast and her body crumbles.

~*~*~*~*~

The attack is finished and the senshi watch as their leader is lowered to the ground, the crystal having done its job. Sailor Moon sinks to her knees and collapses.

Tuxedo Kamen and the others surround her. Star Chaser and the Amazons run out to see if everyone is alright.

"Sailor Moon...Sailor Moon, wake up. We've won." Sailor Mars kneels down next to her.

The orbs slowly lower themselves from Sailor Orion's head and land gently on the ground around her. Her eyes return to normal and she looks over to see Star Chaser coming toward her. "Orion, are you alright?"

She looks at him. "Where's Sailor Moon?"

The two of them reach the crowd and the other senshi all look at her. She kneels next to Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Mars. She reaches down to place a hand on Sailor Moon when she hears Sailor Venus. "Leave her alone."

Sailor Orion looks up to see Sailor Venus standing over her. "What?"

"Don't you think you've done enough? It's because of you that she's like this. She used the crystal because of you."

Sailor Orion looks at Sailor Moon's face. "She looks so peaceful."

Sailor Mars looks at them both. "Sailor Orion. She's...dead."

The star senshi shakes her head. "No she isn't. Not yet. Her energy has been drained, but she's still hanging on. If you let me, I'll try to revive her."

The green eyes of the thunderous senshi look at her. "Are you sure?"

The silent soldier nods. "Yes. Please stand back."

They look at her, but do as she asks. Star Chaser gives her a knowing glance. "Be careful."

She nods and places a hand on the crystal, closing her eyes. The orbs once again encircle her head as the others watch. The stars begins to illuminate the night once more. The soldiers look up as the sky is restored. Orion leans close to Sailor Moon and kisses her cheek. "Dream Restoration Sparkle."

The two pillars begin to glow together as the Sailor Orion restores the Sailor Moon. As their energy returns, the other senshi notice the night growing brighter, while the light slowly being cast off by the moon begins to increase.

Sailor Chibi-Moon looks at the two looks at the two senshi. She smiles to see her future mother's strength returning.

Sailor Mercury looks at them as well before casting her blue eyes to the sky. "The moon is becoming full."

~*~*~*~*~

The tiny leader opens her eyes and looks up to see Sailor Orion. "Sailor Orion...you-you're okay."

The purple head bobs up and down as she nods. "Yeah. We beat her. Everyone's going to be fine. How do you feel?"

"I feel alright. Not even tired."

The other senshi kneel next to her. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Mercury. I'm fine."

They turn to Sailor Orion. "How did you do it?"

She turns to Tuxedo Kamen with a smile and the answer to his question. "I restored her dream energy."

Sailor Jupiter is the next to speak. "But why do that? Her dream didn't die did it?"

Sailor Orion shakes her head. "No...but each time she uses the crystal, her dream for a better world is decreased a little as her purity and and hope are poured into the crystal. It always takes a toll on her which is why she is so weak afterward. What did you think it was that fueled the crystal?"

The scout of thunder thinks for a minute. "If that's the case, then why can't you use that to remember?"

Sailor Orion is quiet. She looks up at Sailor Jupiter from the ground. Her quiet voice is even softer as she speaks. "I can't. Miracles don't work that way. I have to find my way on my own."

  


  



	7. Celestial Battle: Chapter 3 Summoning Ve...

Orion Saga

Part 2

Celestial Battle

**Chapter 3: Summoning Vengeance**

The sky gives way to dawn and Zentora is just making it to her building. Haruka, who had decided to see her home, rides up in the elevator with her. Within minutes, the two of them are standing outside of her family's apartment. "Thank-you for the ride Haruka-san."

Nodding, she looks at the younger woman. "You're welcome. I hope everything works out for you."

The purple head is lowered. "I have a feeling that it's going to." She casts her eyes up at her friend. "You and Michiru-san have been a big help."

The tall racer smiles at her. "Go get some sleep."  
~*~*~*~*~

Zentora takes her guardians out of her bag and places them both on the chair in front of the window. Opening the blinds, she smiles to herself at the sight of the sun coming up over the sleeping city. She closes them and pulls the curtain, letting herself fall onto the bed. The face of her clock is all that she sees before she goes to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~

"Uuuggghhhh...." Zentora rolls over when she feels the fur in her nose. "Please...just let me sleep."

_'Zentora, wake up._ '

The tired eyes open to see Pup. "Pup? You're awake."

_'Yes. I think it's time you woke up as well.'_

She turns to look at the clock. She has barely slept for an hour. Groaning, she turns over on her stomach. "You and Sirius go ahead. I'm sorry, but I'm very tired. I didn't get much sleep last night."

Sirius looks at her. "Are you alright?"

"I am now."

~*~*~*~*~

"Zentora! What's happened to your room?"

Zentora looks up to see her mother standing in the door. Jalise continues. "It was clean yesterday. What did _you_ do?"

The languid brown eyes are cast on the scene around her. Before, sleep crowded her mind too much to notice. _'Andromeda must have done this while she was looking for the orbs.'_ She looks beneath her to see that she is lying on singed and torn pillows. Staying on them, she hopes that her mother won't notice. "Can I clean it later? I'm kind of tired."

Jalise's eyes are on her daughter as she folds her arms over her chest. "I'd like for you to clean it now."

Trying to plead her case, the soft voice is earnest. "I'm sorry, but-"

"You should have thought of that before you decided to do this. It looks like a tornado went through here. Come on. Get up. You can do whatever you want once it's clean."

Zentora groans, but does as she is told. She watches her mother as she leaves the room.

The dog's hazel eyes are on his mistress as she begins to pick things up. _'You didn't do this.'_

"No. I didn't."

_'Then what happened?'_

The young woman looks at her guardians, unsure of whether to tell them of the previous nights' events. "Queen Andromeda. She was here last night."

Sirius's bright green eyes widen with shock. "Oh, no."

Pup places a paw on Zentora's hand. _'Were you hurt at all?' _

She shakes her head. "No, but-"

The smoke colored cat watches her charge, her tail twitching intently. "But what?"

"It all seemed so familiar. the battle, the orbs, I'd seen it all before."

The two of them look at her as she continues, occasionally glancing at one another. "There was no light coming from the sky last night. She'd done something to the block out the moon...the stars. It was so quiet. No one was awake but me. I heard her as she went through each room searching. I was trapped in my parent's room because I was trying to wake them up. I could wake you up either. It was all I could do just to stay awake and get the orbs before she found me."

Sirius looks at her with concern. "I'm glad you're safe."

_'What happened after that?'_

I went to Haruka-san's house. She was awake too. She managed to wake Michiru-san and they called the other planets."

Pup nods. _'I know what that was.'_

Zentora looks at him expectantly waiting for him to go on. _'Andromeda's spell takes away the light and all the humans are cast into an indefinite sleep. It doesn't affect senshi the way it does everyone else. You're better able to fight it than most.'_ He looks at her. _'I'm sorry we couldn't be there to help you. Thankfully it looks as if it well.'_

"I used the orbs. She won't be back."

~*~*~*~*~

Well rested, Zentora wakes up and looks around the room. Pup and Sirius had helped her to clean up so that she could get some well deserved sleep. 

"How do you feel?"

Sirius walks into the room. "Much better, thanks."

"It was the least we could do. I'm sorry that we weren't there for you." She leaps onto the bed next to Zentora.

~*~*~*~*~

The soldier enters the library of the enormous castle to see his leader.

The chin rests on the pale hand as the man gazes silently out of the window into the starry expanse of space. 

Swallowing his fear, the soldier kneels. "Master Perseus."

The steely gray eyes pierce the man's very being as his king looks upon him. "What."

"Your Highness...Queen Andromeda was destroyed." Lowering his head respectfully, the gruff man waits for a response.

A hand is raked through the blue-black hair and the eyes close. The stoic voice answers. "How?"

"The senshi of earth."

"That's not possible. They had no idea of the orbs of Nova."

"No, sir."

"Then how did this happen?"

Measuring his words carefully, the soldier speaks. "They weren't alone. Orion-"

Before he can finish, he is cut off. "Orion?" King Perseus thinks for a moment. "She hasn't been seen for sometime. Are you certain?"

"Yes."

The voice is soft as he thinks aloud. "Puzzling. You may go now." He waves an indifferent hand in the soldier's direction. When the door closes, he turns to look at it, a tear forming in the corner of his cold eyes. "Orion..." Angrily, he wipes it away and goes to stand in front of the ornate fire place, resting his head on its cool surface.

~*~*~*~*~

The Johnson's are sitting down to a late lunch. Martin looks at his children. "So, how have you been enjoying your summer vacation?"

They all nod and before anyone has a chance to answer, Nyumi turns to Zentora. "Can we go play with Chibi-Usa today?"

Martin looks at his youngest child. "Chibi-Usa? He turns to Zentora. "You aren't playing with strange animals are you?"

"No. Chibi-Usa is the name of the girl that Nyumi plays with. She's the cousin of another friend." Zentora thinks of Usagi when she says this. Until last night, she had never cared to think of the older woman as a friend. But she was willing to risk her own life to help her.

She nods and looks at Nyumi. "Maybe a little later."

The bright eyes of the child light up even more. "Okay."

Louise stands up. "I'll be back. I'm goign to check the mail."

Martin looks at him. "What's the hurry?"

"I'm expecting my grades."

The door closes and their father turns to his eldest girl. "Yes...what do you plan to do for college, Zentora?"

She looks at her parents. "I...I don't really know."

"Have you applied anywhere?" Jalise asks reassuringly.

The fuchsia head bobs up and down as she nods. She is thinking of the box under the bed with her pencils. "Yes, I have. I've even gotten a full scholarship if I want to use it."

Jalise beams. "That's wonderful! What college is it for?"

The quiet voice is lowered. "The Tokyo College of Art."

Martin looks down his glasses at her. "I thought you were talking about a real school. What do you plan to do when you get out?"

Concerned for her feelings, Jalise looks at her daughter and then at Nyumi who looks at her big sister sadly. "Martin. Maybe this isn't the best time to have this conversation." She tilts her head toward their youngest daughter. 

Martin looks at the expression on Nyumi's face. "We'll discuss this later then."

~*~*~*~*~

The eyes gazing at King Perseus are a fiery tan. "You summoned me?"

Perseus nods and keeps his hands folded in front of his mouth. "Have a seat."

The man sits at the table across from the widowed king. "It's Orion."

"Orion? She hasn't been seen since her family went to visit the planets."

"No. Not until now. She's back."

He shakes his head in disbelief and his earring shakes with it. "I can't believe it."

"That's why I called you, Scorpius"

"What's happened?"

He looks at the man in front of him, his cold eyes struggling to hide the pain he is feeling. "She killed my wife."

"Queen Andromeda's dead?"

"Yes. She had been to earth searching for the orbs. But Orion beat her to them."

"I'm sorry to hear it." He looks at King Perseus, his sincerity evident.

"I want you and the Pleiades on this. I don't care how you do it, but I want Orion dead. Without her around, then maybe we'll have a better chance."

~*~*~*~*~

The young girls are laughing together in the park. Pup is running with them as his feline counterpart sits with their mistress. Luna watches Zentora carefully as she slowly swings back and forth. When she had woken, Usagi told her of the night before. The quiet girl in front of her had not only the energy to destroy the Queen Andromeda, but had also been able to revive Sailor Moon after using the crystal.

"So, how are you, Zentora-chan?"

Pensive eyes look at Usagi. "I'm fine."

"That's good. I want to thank you. he others told me that you're the one who restored my strength after the crystal-"

Shaking her head, Zentora cuts her off. "I wanted to thank you for helping me. I-Why did you do it?"

Surprised eyes are her response. "We're all senshi."

"But why would you risk your life using the crystal to help me? You know what I'm like as Orion."

Usagi nods. "Yes, I do. I know that you are a dedicated scout who would do whatever she could to keep the wrong hands away from something that she was entrusted to guard. And I know that you care more about the orb holders than anyone else ever could."

"I-" Zentora looks at her and shakes her head gratefully when she realizes what Usagi means. "Thank-you...very much."

"You're welcome." Usagi smiles at her.

~*~*~*~*~

The caped figure walks up to the massive house and smoothes the ponytail at the base of the neck. The strong hand reaches up to the brass knocker and pushes it against the door three times. 

A young woman appears from within the door. "Yes?"

He looks at the young nymph. "It's Scorpius requested a visitation with Atlas."

Opaque aqua eyes gaze at him. "Atlas has been expecting you. This way."

He follows the lithe form of the dryad as she steps out of the door and walks to the back of the massive home. When he walks out onto the balcony, he looks down to see her. The wood nymph turns to him. "Shall I announce you?"

He shakes his head. "No need." He walks away from her going down the stairs. As he approaches, the white head turns to him, the ice like eyes taking him in.

"Scorpius."

"Hello, Atlas." He looks at her as she sits in a lounge chair under a tree.

"Would you care for some star fruit?" She snaps her fingers and a nymph appears from within the tree bearing a tray of fruit.

"No, Atlas. This isn't a social call."

"Of course not." She takes a piece of fruit for herself. "What is it then?"

"I need your help and the Pleiades."

She raises an eyebrow at him, suddenly intrigued. "In that case, what can I do for you?"

"It's Orion. She's been sighted."

She looks at him coldly. "Don't joke about such things."

He looks at her, tan eyes, challenging blue.

"This isn't a joke is it?"

"No."

"When was she seen?"

Sitting on the lounge chair across from her, Scorpius keeps his feet on the ground. "She's been on earth for sometime. A soldier just brought word to King Perseus of his wife's death. "Orion was responsible."

Atlas looks ahead as she chews slowly. "How did this happen?"

"No one knows, but she did use the orbs."

"I thought she disappeared when the castle on the Moon Kingdom was destroyed."

He shakes his head. "All I know is that we need a plan of attack before anything else can happen."

"I will summon the Pleiades then."

~*~*~*~*~

The two of them meet again later that night. Walking deep into the woods of the star, they reach a clearing. Scorpius turns his eyes on the woman. Her long white hair is braided down her back with a ribbon as dark as the sky above them. Little flecks of glitter make it twinkle like the stars. He watches her lithe form as she reaches her hands up to the stars. "I, Atlas, summon you the Pleiades. "

The man looks up at the sky as a mere seven of the millions of small dots begin to glow. The woman continues to speak, calling each Pleiade out by name. "Maia, Tygeta, Celano, Electra, Alcyone, Steropes, and Merope. Come forth."

The seven stars suddenly begin to grow brighter and then fade. Scorpius turns to look at Atlas, who is wearing a satisfied grin. "Are you sure they heard you?"

"Oh, they heard."

"Mistress. We are here as you requested."

The two of them turn to see the young woman approaching them from the trees. She drops to one knee, her golden hair falling around her face. She looks at them, her dark eyes flashing.

"I have a mission for you, Maia."

The other Pleiades walk out to stand behind Maia as she kneels before their leader. Simultaneously, they all kneel.

Atlas turns to look at Scorpius. "Here they are. The Pleiades."

He nods with satisfaction as he looks upon the seven women. Before him is one of the most renowned group of warriors the galaxy has ever known. If they couldn't take Orion down, there was no chance of it.

Maia is the first to stands. She walks over to Atlas with her hands folded in front of her. "What is it you want of us?"

"I want you to take care of something for me."

"You have only but to request it."

"I want the Star Empire and the death of Sailor Orion."


	8. Celestial Battle: Chapter 4 Reflected Me...

Orion Saga 

Part 2

Celestial Battle

**Chapter 4: Reflected Memories**

Samaru lies in his bed staring at the ceiling. The hazel eyes close and a smile creases his lips. _'I can't wait to contact Empress Auria. She will be so pleased...'_

His thoughts trail off when he thinks about the other part of the conversation. Zentora's use of the orbs had proved that she was Oriana. for the young princess was the only one in the universe with the capability to harness their power in the way that she had two nights ago. But getting her to remember who she truly is and her life in the star kingdom would be somewhat of a bigger challenge. _'She still won't accept it. But the proof is there.'_

He'd been with her yesterday. The two of them were talking He'd mentioned the memory she told him of and why that night seemed so familiar to her. She _had_ seen it before. She's seen it all as Princess Oriana when Andromeda's forces attempted to destroy their kingdom by the same means. She looked at him then and shook her head.

'I'm sorry, but I don't have any memory of it. I wish you would stop.'

_'Stop what, Zentora? Telling you the truth? You don't understand what you're saying.'_ He opens his eyes and turns to look at a picture on his dresser. _'I don't care who you think are. You can't denounce who you were...your true self. What more must I do to prove to you that you are the one I've been searching for all this time? Why won't you admit it to yourself? What are you afraid of?'_

~*~*~*~*~

The young woman is still sitting in the cage. Her opaque eyes stare at the bars and the Orbs of Nova appear before her. They circle around the cage and the door opens. The purple hair is done up in regal fashion and she is wearing a white gown. She gazes up at the orbs with a thankful smile as they encircle her head like a crown. When this happens, she seems to be instantly standing in a garden next to a fountain.

Zentora sees Samaru walking over to her and she can hear their conversation in her sleep. 

_'Hey.'_

_'Hi' _ Wrapping the bow of the gown in her finger, she gazes up at his smiling face. _'What is it?'_

_'Just thinking.'_

_'About what?'_

_'Well, I thought...actually. I wanted to ask you something.'_

The fuchsia hair is tossed casually away from the the small eyes. _'I'm listening.'_

_'Have a seat.'_

She sits on the fountain and watches him closely. He seems a little nervous. His usually carefree hazel eyes taking on a more serious look._ 'Ori...I want to ask you...'_ Kneeling, he looks at her. _'Will you marry me?'_

The soft brown eyes are ecstatic. _'Of course I will, Diya!'_

She throws her arms around his neck. Laughing, he pulls away from her. _'Hold on a second. You forgot to look at the ring.'_

She smiles and lets him place it on her finger. It is a purple jewel set in silver with a star engraved on either side of the band.

~*~*~*~*~

Her eyes snap open and she stares at the door to her room. This dream was one she couldn't reject. As her feelings were growing stronger for him, she noticed that she was having dreams like this more frequently. But this one completely backed up what he had been telling her. As her eyes close again, she is reminded of a conversation they'd had.

"I'm not just spouting things out to you, Zentora. This is your life."

She'd told him then that her family was her life. That was when he told her that it wasn't real. That was where it all became too hard to accept. 

_'But how much longer can I try to deny it?'_

~*~*~*~*~

The dog's hazel eyes open to see that his mistress is no longer in the bed. He glances around until his eyes fall on her form at the desk. _'Zentora. You should get some sleep.'_

She stares at the wall in front of her. _'Pup? Who am I?'_

_'What do you mean?'_

_'Why am I here? I mean...I'm not a planetary senshi.'_

_'No. You're guided by Orion.'_

_'And where is that?'_

_'Far. Very far.'_

_'Then why am I here on earth? Why is my family here?'_

_'This is where you were reborn.'_ He doesn't the heart to tell her the full truth.

_'Reborn.'_

_'Yes. As a senshi, your soul lives again and again. This is the place that it was reborn.'_

She whispers, "So that's why..."


	9. Celestial Battle: Chapter 5 Forgotten Ki...

Orion Saga 

Part 2

Celestial Battle

**Chapter 5: Forgotten Kingdom**

The revered empress of the star empire is sitting in her quarters looking at the sky. She casts a weary gaze among the stars and sighs. How much longer will it be? Maybe she is foolish to have searched for so long.

_'How can I effectively serve my people id my heart is not even with them? Maybe sending Diya to search was a lost cause. If he were her, then I would at least have a reminder of my daughter.'_ The sad brown eyes closes and when they open again, there are tears within them. "My Oriana, I hope you're safe."

~*~*~*~*~

"So what are we going to do, Maia?"

The bronze eyes are cast on her sister. Alcyone looks at her expectantly, her eyes the color of fire. "I think that we should make sure we know what we're up against."

"It's Orion. We already know what we're up against."

"Wrong. We know her reputation. That's all." The Pleiades themselves had not actually faced the senshi in battle before, but they did know that Atlas had seen her in action before. And now this senshi, the one that they were supposed to kill had taken down the wife to King Perseus. Quite a powerful woman in her own right. And the King wanted nothing to do with it personally. 

Alcyone nods. "Maybe we should ask Tygeta. She could give us a little more information. 

Maia nods. Tygeta was the Pleiade of Death. The blind woman often had visions of their opponents that had often come in handy in their destruction. very few battles were lost because of her accuracy. Yet, she couldn't see everything. "I'll think about it."

~*~*~*~*~

"Diya?"

"Hello, Empress."

"I was told that you had news."

Samaru nods as he looks into the communicator. "I have most definitely found Oriana."

Auria looks at him with numb eyes.

"Auria. Did you just hear what I said?"

She nods. "I did."

He closes his eyes. "Well this is truly her. It's the same girl that I told you of a few months ago."

"Truly?"

"She has the orbs."

Auria looks at him. "Has she been able to use them?"

He smiles when he hears the hopefulness in her voice. "Not only that, but she defeated the Queen Andromeda with them."

Auria smiles as the tears stream down her cheeks. "I'm so happy. You must return home with her at once."

He is silent for a moment before answering and the empress notices the strange look in his eyes. "What is it, Diya?"

"She-she is Oriana. Only she has no memory of us."

"My daughter..."

"I apologize. I should have told you outright. There is something wrong and I don't know what it is. I don't understand myself as to why. But her memories _are_ returning back to her...if slowly. We've talked about it."

"What does she remember?"

"Very little. She once told me that I reminded her of someone, but we haven't really talked about it as much as I would have liked. I told her a few things about herself and us. And yet she gets along with Uranus and Neptune as though they had never been apart."

Auria nods. "Those two may be the key in solving all of this. She'll go to them when she feels burdened. They've been excellent friends to her. From what you say, she will be well in time."

He nods. "What else will you have me to do?"

"I don't know. I suppose that I should be happy that she is alive. Nova Six would be happy."

"Maybe one day we will revive him." He thinks of the late star emperor.

Auria smiles. "Yes...then we'd be a family again." She wipes away tears with the back of her hand. "Diya, I don't know what to tell you. Just keep trying. I'll pray that she'll recover quickly. Maybe you two can talk some more."

"Alright. Good-bye."

"Good-bye, Diya. And thank you."

~*~*~*~*~

Matsume and Ogechi enter the apartment to see their prince sitting alone in the living room. 


	10. Celestial Battle: Chapter 6:Mixed News

Orion Saga

Part 2

Celestial Battle

**Chapter 6: Mixed News**

The seven women are gathered together in Atlas's house. Alcyone is thinking of a plan as she gazes out of the window. Her fiery orange eyes look up as she senses one of her sister Pleiades standing over her. It is Tygeta.

"You are worried."

"No. Just thinking."

The hazy charcoal eyes stare blankly ahead and she places a hand on her sister's brown shoulder. "I do not know what to tell you right now."

"You have no vision of battle?

The Pleiade of death shakes her head. "I do not." Feeling around for a spot, she sits next to Alcyone. "But...if it comes down to it-"

Alcyone glances at her from the corner of her eye, waiting. Impatiently, she drums her fingers against her cheek. "well?"

The deep milky voice finally greets her ears. "There will be a tough time of it. I do not see the outcome."

Alcyone nods to herself. "I see." 

*~*~*~*~*

The hands are thrust deep into the pockets. The sneakers cross the sidewalk as the lone figure mingles among the crowds going through the city.

_'What now?'_ The dreams and memories are blurring together now. Even though she is starting to better understand, there are still things, that are unclear. And in spite of it all, she is still unwilling to accept what she now knows to be true.

_'How? It just doesn't make any sense...'_ Shaking her head, she takes a hand out of her pocket just long enough to push a few stands of hair out of her eyes.

*~*~*~*~*

Samaru is sitting in the living room on the couch. The long nimble fingers of his hands are deftly flicking the small object back and forth between the thumbs and first two fingers. Exhaling loudly he stops and holds it in his hands.

He places the ring on the table. _'I know. I know she's going to remember.' _He looks out through the glass door with his chin propped up on his hand. "Maybe I _should_ drop it for a while. Give her some time." He leans back and closes his eyes.

The sound of a key in the lock precedes the opening door. Matsume looks over to see the Prince. She notices the ring on the table and looks over at him. Assuming that he is asleep, she walks quietly to her room. The sound of his voice stops her.

"It's alright."

The black ponytail whips around her waist as she turns, her eyes taking on a questioning look. "Prince Diya?

The hazel eyes open, but he does not look at her. "I'm trying too hard aren't I?"

She is silent, thinking of the excitement that was felt on the night of Andromeda's defeat. Even she had believed then. As she looks at him, she can't help but wonder what has caused this change in him. "No. Not at all."

"Then what should I do? I just miss being with her. ...the way we used to be."

"I know." Matsume's voice softens and she sits next to him.

"I broke the news to her mother a few days ago."

"How did Empress Auria take it?"

"Pretty well. For the most part." He turns to Matsume. "It's just that I've been telling her as much about herself as I can bear without breaking down." He stares at the ring on the table. "And worse than that is in her eyes. When I look at her, sometimes I can see that her mind is working so that she _can _ remember. Traces of Oriana. But she just won't let herself and that's the problem."

Matsume can only nod, unsure of what to say.

Standing, Samaru leans over the table to pick up the ring. Placing in his pocket, he goes to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"For a walk."


	11. Celestial Battle: Chapter 7:Admissions

Orion Saga

Part 2

Celestial Battle

**Chapter 7: Admissions**

The fiery eyes are anxious. The woman walks over to the balcony and leans over its edge looking at the sky. When the eyes are pulled away, they fall on Atlas in the garden below.

The women exchange looks and Atlas nods slightly before going to Scorpius. He turns when he feels her hand on his arm. "The Pleiades are anxious."

"I know."

"Then have you decided how we'll take care of this? The warriors are waiting for battle." 

Nodding, he lets his hand glide over his black hair. I'd like to take care of this quickly." In his mind, he sees the pained steel gray eyes of King Perseus. "Maybe the best way is an all out surprise attack. We don't want to give Orion any sort of time to retaliate."

The white head bobs up and down. "That probably would be best."

*~*~*~*~*

Zentora's opaque brown eyes gaze up at the paintings. She turns to enter the next room when she bumps into someone. "Gomen...I-"

"Are you alright?"

When she hears the deep smooth voice, she looks up to see Samaru offering her his hand. Taking it, he helps her to her feet. The two of them look at each other for a moment in awkward silence. All the young woman can think of is her last dream.

Before she can say anything, she sees him turning to leave. Samaru....wait."

When he turns, she sees the pained look in his eyes. "What is it?"

His voice is gruff as it enters her ears. "I-"

Samaru interrupts. "Look...I'm going to be honest with you. Sometimes...sometimes you make me want to give up. I'm very frustrated right now. Maybe even a little angry." He sighs when he looks at her. Her head is lowered and the thick locks are covering her eyes.

Zentora can feel his hands on her face. Tilting her chin up, he gently brushes the bangs from her eyes to look at her. "If you would just look. Deep down inside yourself. You _know_ everything I'm telling you is true. I can't understand why you won't accept it."

She closes her eyes and when they open again he sees not only tears, but the the same thing that makes him keep trying. The evidence that she is trying to remember. Only this time, instead of fading away, it lingers in her eyes.

The soft voice wavers as she speaks. "I-I know."

Surprised eyes look at her. "What?"

She smiles a little through her tears. "I know. There are a lot of things that have been coming to me. Some slowly, and some were pretty fast."

Samaru gazes at her as he listens. "I was kind of worried. I still am."

"But why?"

She closes her eyes and pulls away from him gently. "I don't think you really understand what this is doing to me." She walks over to a bench facing a wall of paintings and sits down. It takes her a few minutes to gather her thoughts before speaking. "Well...it's just...this isn't..." Sighing with frustration, she shakes her head.

Samaru watches her for a moment before looking away. He rubs the back of his neck for a second or two and walks over to her. Sitting down, he speaks. "Maybe I should apologize to you...I wasn't thinking."

Zentora looks at him. "I was hurting and instead of giving you time..."

Samaru closes his eyes when he feels her hands on his. He can feel her entwining her fingers in with his own and relaxes his hands. Her next words resound in his ears. "I understand how you felt then. I felt the same way when you left."

He turns to look at her. "What?"

Shat stares at the painting as she speaks nervously. "That night...we were visiting the planets. You left me to help fight."

Samaru narrows his eyes. Of all the things that he had told her of their life together, he knows he never mentioned this. "How long have you known?"

The girl shrugs. "A little while now. It took some time for me to sort things out."

The young man nods. Zentora continues. "I just didn't want tit to be true."

Samaru stands up. "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere a little more private."

*~*~*~*~*

The two of them walk into the empty apartment. Zentora stands quietly waiting for Samaru to say something. He walks over to her and the two of them stand, looking at one another.

Laughing nervously, Zentora sits down on the sofa. A puzzled Samaru look at her. "What?"

She shakes her head. "Nothing. This all just seems like a bad movie."

He smiles at her. "Maybe. But I'm happy with the plot."

"Yeah...me too."

*~*~*~*~*

"With everything that's been going on, I didn't want to-"

"Shhh...it's okay. I think I get it." Samaru pulls her close and kisses her. "I know."

Closing her eyes, she sinks into his arms as the memories engulf her.

*~*~*~*~*

The door opens and the two women walk into the apartment to see the two of them on the couch. Ogechi smiles. "Look at them, Bellatrix!"

The serious brown eyes soften when she spies the sleeping forms of Zentora and her prince. "I'll go get a blanket. We'll let them sleep."

Ogechi watches them happily until Matsume returns.


	12. Celestial Battle: Chapter 8:Premonitions

Orion Saga

Part 2

Celestial Battle

**Chapter 8: Premonitions**

The perspiration on her brow increases as she sits in front of the crackling flames. An uneasy feeling has been keeping her distracted; and the young priestess is determined to find out the cause.

Within the flames, there are figures. Each of them menacing. Seven women and a couple are traveling among the stars until they reach earth. When they do, she watches as she and the other soldiers begin to fight the first of many battles between them.

The violet eyes open. Staring into the flames, Rei speaks aloud. "Something evil is definitely coming.

*~*~*~*~*

"So we're starting."

Maia nods at Alcyone. "Atlas and Scorpius decided the best way was to surprise her."

The Pleiades gather together and walk into the main hall of Atlas's palace.

*~*~*~*~*

"King Perseus?"

The man glances up from the table and the picture in his hand. "Yes."

"Sire." The chamber man bows while standing in the door way. "Scorpius is here."

"Send him in."

The man leaves and Scorpius returns in his place. He walks over to the king and stands in next to him. "We'll be leaving within the hour. The Pleiades are ready."

Nodding, Perseus looks down at the table. "Alright then." The man looks up when he feels Scorpius's hand on his shoulder. "We'll avenge her Perseus. I know it won't bring her back..."

The steely gray eyes are fixed on Scorpius and his voice is emotional. "I know. Thank you for doing this."

Nodding, Scorpius turns to leave.

*~*~*~*~*

The translucent brown eyes first open to see the blanket. Looking up, she sees Samaru's face.

Samaru wakes up to feel his beloved nestling into his encircling arms. She speaks with a regretful tone in her soft voice. "I wish we could stay like this forever...but my family will wonder where I am."

He nods, glancing at a nearby clock. "You're right. I wish you didn't have to leave either. Especially now since..."

"We're finally together."

He nods and looks at her. "We can talk again tomorrow. I have something to give you then."

*~*~*~*~*

Zentora looks at Samaru as they stand in front of the door to her family's apartment. Samaru leans in close to her and the two of them share a lingering kiss. When their lips part, he smiles. "Till we meet again."

"Good night." Zentora watches him leave before walking into the apartment. She finds her parents sitting on the couch looking at her expectantly. "Um, hi."

Martin looks at his daughter. "I saw you kissing that young man."

In the back of her mind, she is thankful that he hadn't come out into the hall to embarrass her. "We did."

Nyumi runs over to her sister. "Is he your boyfriend?

Zentora nods at her little sister. "Yeah...he is."

*~*~*~*~*

The young women are sitting together watching people pass back and forth. Minako listlessly dips her straw into her drink With her hand propping her head, she sips it slowly. Makoto and Ami both look at her. Rei meanwhile, is off in her own world.

"Mina-chan?"

The blue eyes glance up at the sound of Ami's sweet voice. They rest on her for a few minutes, but she does not answer.

"Are you alright?"

All Minako can think of is Nuriko. Her thoughts wonder from her listless friend to Zentora.

Makoto's green eyes are pensive. "If you need to talk about it, Mina, you know we'll listen." When the blue eyes close, Makoto realizes. "You're thinking of Zentora-chan again."

Angry eyes stare at the straw. "So what if I am?"

"Don't you think it's time you let it go?"

Minako glares at the taller woman from her spot across the table. "I-"

"You're angry. I understand that. But what's it doing for you?" She notes the hardened look in Minako's eyes. She knows there's no point in talking to her anymore.

Ami had been watching Rei and sees that her friend is looking at the table with blank eyes. She breaks the tense silence. "Rei-chan?"

Ami calls to her again before she answers. "Yes, Ami?"

"Is something wrong?"

Rei rests her chin on her hands. She thinks of the images that she has just seen. She was worried to tell her friends, but they'd need to know. In her latest vision, there was a battle and there were deaths. Even though she couldn't see who they were, she knew they were sailor soldiers. She looks at her friends.

"I had a vision."

*~*~*~*~*

Atlas and Scorpius arrive on earth with the band of warriors. Standing together, they all take in their surroundings.

"What's this place like?"

Alcyone nods at the question from her blind sister. "Crowded." She looks around at the people moving through the streets of the bustling city. "I'm not sure if Orion will be found so easily."

"We will find her." Tygeta's charcoal eyes stare blankly ahead.


	13. Celestial Battle: Chapter 9: Private Mat...

Orion Saga

Part 2

Celestial Battle

**Chapter 9: Private matters**

"You seem to be in a better mood than usual." Bright green eyes look up at Zentora as she sits on her bed.

"Maybe I am. I mean...well."

_'What is it?'_

Zentora looks at Pup. "Nothing much." She is supposed to be meeting with Samaru later that morning. Yet, despite her new found excitement, she is still confused about her position. Moreover, she is unsure of whether to tell her guardians of her new memories. Especially since they'd already been keeping things form her. 

"I'm just glad this whole thing is finally over and I can get on with my life."

_'Yes, of course.'_ Pup glances at Sirius to see her looking at the floor.

Zentora looks at them. "This _is_ over isn't it?"

Sirius looks up at her charge. "Zentora, we-"

"Zentora! Telephone!"

The fuchsia head turns at the sound of her mother's voice. "I have to go."

Pup watches her leave the room.

"What are we supposed to tell her, Pup? Now that she's found the orbs...this may just be the beginning."

_'You're right, Sirius. But I don't know. She finally seems happy.'_

Zentora looks at her mother as she takes the phone. "Who is it?"

Jalise smiles at her daughter. "Samaru."

Taking the phone from her mother, she lifts her hand from the receiver. "Hello?"

"Ori?"

Zentora smiles a little at the mention of her nickname. "Hi. How are you?"

"Great. About yesterday. I said I had something for you."

"Um, could you hold on a second?" Zentora interrupts him.

A puzzled Samaru waits on the other end of the line. "Sure."

Placing a hand over the phone, the quiet girl looks at her mother sitting on the chair next to her. "Uh...mom? So you think you could-?"

Jalis looks at her daughter with an innocent expression. "Oh, you go ahead. I'm just reading."

The translucent eyes glance at the magazine. "You've been looking at the same shoe ad since I've been on the phone."

The woman notices the page and smiles. "Well, I'll just be in the bedroom."

Zentora watches her mother as she walks into the room at the end of the hall. Shaking her head, she places the phone next to her ear. "I'm back."

"What was that about?"

"My mom. It's frustrating because I think she's only learning Japanese so she can listen in on the phone."

A gentle laugh is her response.

"You were saying?"

"Yes. Do you think you could meet me in the park?"

Zentora nods to herself. "Yes."

"Good. Be there in about fifteen minutes."

*~*~*~*~*

As she enters the park, her soft eyes begin scanning around. She walks over to her favorite tree thinking that he would be there, yet she can't find him. She keeps going until she sees him standing alone on the bridge.

The hazel eyes turn away from the water at the sound of her voice.

"Hi...you said you had something..."

Samaru smiles warmly. "Yes." His hand goes into his pocket and he fumbles with the small box.

Zentora watches him as he looks at the floor of the bridge. "are you okay?"

Glancing away, he answers. "Hmmm...yes. It's just that...well, this was hard enough the first time. But I think, under the circumstances, I should do it again." Samaru takes Zentora's hand and kneels.

Zentora stares at him as he places the ring on her finger. "I uh..."

Samaru looks up at her. "Are you all right, Ori?"

"I'm fine. It's just-" She looks at him. "Thank-you."

Samaru wraps his arms around her when he stands. "What's wrong?"

The young woman shakes her head, overwhelmed. "I don't know. Nothing I guess."

Samaru looks down at her. "I'm sorry."

Looking up at him, she tries her best to explain. "It's not you. I just... This is still hard."

The young man nods.

*~*~*~*~*

As the two of them walk through the park, they pass two woman sitting on a bench. The short haired woman with the blank charcoal eyes raises her head. 

"It's her."

Alcyone's fiery eyes shift over in Zentora's direction. "That was easy enough."

Tygeta nods. "Let us get back to the others."

Alcyone stands and takes her blind sister's hand to leave the park.

*~*~*~*~*

A happy Usagi is getting dressed for a lunch date with Mamoru when the phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Usagi-chan?"

"Rei-chan. Hi."

The priestess on the other end of the phone is silent when she hears the jovial voice. _'Should I even tell her? She's so happy.'_

"Rei?"

She is yanked from her thoughts when she hears her name. "Is anything wrong?"

"Usagi, I have to tell you something."

"Well, will it take long? Mamo-chan and I are going to have a late lunch."

"Oh..." Rei tries to sound cheerful in spite of the visions that have been running through her mind. "I'll call you when you get back."

Usagi's blue eyes are pensive. "Okay." After telling Rei good bye, she hands up the phone and places her head on her hands to think.

"Usagi?"

The woman turns to see the sleek black cat on her bed. "What was that phone call?"

"I think Rei has something important to tell me. She's going to call again later."

Both of them turn their heads at the sound of the doorbell. Usagi looks at the door to her bedroom. "I'm not so sure that I want to go out now."

Luna looks at her thoughtfully. "Go ahead. You can think about it when you get back."

Reluctantly, the young woman goes downstairs.


	14. Celestial Battle: Chapter 10: Worries

Orion Saga

Part 2

Celestial Battle

**Chapter 10: Worries**

Tygeta and Alcyone return tot the house the the Pleiades are occupying. When she walks into the main hall, she sees the Pleiade of Water standing over a large aquarium.

"Celano? Where's Maia?"

Continuing to gaze at the fish, she answers, her voice flowing like water. "In the dining room."

The Pleiade of Fire and the Pleiade of Death walk past their sister and in to see Maia. The woman is sitting at the table pouring over a book.

"Maia."

The woman looks up and rakes her fingers through her golden hair. "Any news?"

"We've found her."

Nodding at Tygeta's words, she gazes at Alcyone. "What does she look like?"

"Not very powerful. But her general appearance is very similar to Empress Auria's. She won't be hard to spot here.

Maia nods once more before going back to her book. "Okay then." 

*~*~*~*~*

"Usa-chan? are you all right?" You've barely eaten anything."

Usagi looks up to meet Mamoru's gaze. "I'm okay. Just thinking."

"About what?"

Usagi shrugs. "I'm not really sure."

"Hmm." Mamoru looks at his plate and the two of them continue their meal in silence.

*~*~*~*~*

Staring at the ring on her finger, she is thinking about the dream that she'd had. The orbs and her former self had shown her the proposal. The orbs had released the girl. Pulling her legs up to her chest, she casts her eyes up at the sky. _'I wonder if that's part of their power...if that's why I'm beginning to remember.'_

_'Zentora.'_

"I'm out here."

Pup walks over to the balcony to see Zentora sitting on the ground. Sitting on his haunches, he notices the ring on her finger. _'I haven't seen that for sometime.'_

"Hm?" Zentora looks at her hand. "Oh... I actually meant to take it off."

_'Why?'_

"I-my parents for one."

_'Don't you love him?'_

"Of course I do. But it's weird. I mean...my memories are just...it's like opening a door and all of this stuff keeps falling out. And no matter how much I thought I could handle, there's something new. It's pretty hard to take."

Pup silently looks at the city below them.

"Pup?"

_'Yes?'_

_'Is that part of their power? The orbs I mean? Are they the reason?'_

The guardian dog nods. _'Being a part of you, they do have that ability.'_

"I see." She gazes up at the stars. "Is there anything else?"

Pup doesn't answer her right away, but thinks to himself. _'There always is.'_

*~*~*~*~*

That night when she returns from her date, Usagi arrives to see Luna lying on the sofa.

"Luna?"

Tha cat looks at her mistress with a concerned frown. "Rei is holding on the phone."

"Has she been on long?"

"No. She just called. But it's quite important."

Usagi suddenly looks worried as she walks over to the phone. "Rei-chan?"

"Usagi. I have something to tell you."

The young woman sits on the couch.

*~*~*~*~*

After a long talk with Rei, Usagi is lying in bed, her weary blue eyes transfixed on the ceiling. The other senshi would have to be told. She and Rei would call them in the morning.


	15. Celestial Battle: Chapter 11: Unwanted H...

Orion Saga

Part 2

Celestial Battle

**Chapter 11: Unwanted Help**

Zentora is placing the ring on a chain when the phone rings. Placing the chain around her neck, she goes to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hello. Is Zentora there?"

"Usagi-san?" The small eyes widen in surprise and then narrow. "What is it?"

"Rei and I were talking last night."

Zentora glances over to see her parents in the kitchen. She lowers her already soft voice. "Did she see something?"

"She did."

"It sounds pretty important."

"Yeah. I was hoping you could come over to Rei's family temple a little later."

She doesn't want to, but something in the older woman's voice worries her. "I'll be there in thirty minutes."

"All right. Bye."

Martin watches his daughter as she hangs up the phone and walks into the kitchen. He stands over the table with plates in his hands. "So who was that?"

The long bangs are pushed away from her face as she refills Pup's water dish. "Just a friend. She needs me to come over today."

Jalise looks at Zentora. Her kind face takes on a look of concern. "Is anything wrong?"

The soft brown eyes are cast on her mother. "I'm not sure. I'll be going after lunch."

*~*~*~*~*

All of them are in the temple when Rei tells them what she saw. "Somehow I know it involves Zentora."

"Me?"

"Yes. And I don't think that she should go it alone, Usagi-chan. These people are dangerous."

Makoto's green eyes are cast on her. "Why Rei? What did you see?"

The violet eyes avoid Makoto's expectant look.

Minako looks at her. "Is it that bad?"

Silently the young woman nods.

Ami looks at her. "Rei-chan, is this a battle we can win?"

"Eventually, but there will be sacrifices."

Usagi looks at her. This was a piece of information that she had not been given with the previous night's talk. "What are you saying?"

"I-Usagi. It's going to be dangerous. I told you-"

"No. You didn't say _that_."

Makoto's eyes narrow. "Do you mean some of us won't be coming back?"

"Yes."

Haruka and Michiru glance at each other and then over at Zentora. She is sitting in a far corner with her head lowered.

The young musician is the first to speak. "This isn't good, Haruka."

The blonde racer keeps her eyes on the girl. "No. It isn't."

Zentora stands. "Usagi-san?"

Usagi looks up. 

"Usagi, I don't want you to get involved. Not if it's this serious."

Makoto looks at the girl. "But all battles are this serious. We can't leave you to it."

Shaking her head, Zentora turns to walk out of the room.

Minako looks at Usagi. "You can't expect us to risk our lives for her. Not this time."

Makoto looks at the leader of the inner senshi. "Mina-chan. Calm down."

"Usagi if you think for one minute think for one minute that I'm going to-"

Minako is stopped by the sound of her own cry. She looks at Usagi with surprise as does everyone else. She places a hand on her cheek where she'd been slapped. The normally beautiful face takes on an unreadable expression and the blue eyes harden. 

"If that's how this is going to be, then I won't have any part of it."

The others watch Minako as she storms out of the room. The enraged Senshi of Love does not see the silent Senshi of the Stars as she rushes out of the temple.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that."

The opaque brown eyes glance up to see Makoto leaning against the wall. 

Sighing, Makoto slides down to sit alongside her. Zentora lowers her head and rests it on her knees. Makoto looks at her for a few minutes before the younger woman breaks the silence.

"You shouldn't apologize to me."

Makoto continues to look at her.

"Minako-san's right. I've been forgiven too easily."

"I don't think so." The brown eyes dart over at Makoto's response. The older woman is looking at some point on the other side of the temple. "I think that Minako is having a difficult time of things. But she's going to have to work through it. As senshi, each of us has things to deal with. Her anger is her trial. And until she can handle it, she won't be an effective leader."

"Makoto. Odango's made a decision."

Haruka's legs are seen as she stands in front of both young women.

The two of them stand. as Makoto walks into the room, she turns to look at Zentora. "Remember what I said."

The young woman nods.

Haruka watches Makoto until she enters the room. The blue-gray eyes are turned on Zentora. "Are you okay?" 

"Yeah..." She looks at the temple door. "I guess I have to be."

The blonde senshi leader looks up when she sees the quiet girl enter the room with Haruka. "Zentora-chan. It's good to see you're still here."

The fuchsia head dips in recognition of her attempt at pleasantness. However, when offered a seat, she remains standing.

"Well." Usagi's worried eyes are cast on Minako's empty seat. "I've decided that we will help you."

"I appreciate that. But I think that I'm ready to agree with Minako-san about this."

Usagi looks at her. "What do you mean?"

"With What Rei-san said, I'm not so sure that it's a good idea."

Rei stares at the table in front of her.

Ami speaks up. "Zentora-chan. the odds of your succeeding are much better with the rest of us. To go off and get yourself killed helps no one."

Usagi nods. "She's right. Now's not the time to be selfless."

"Who's trying to be? I've been on thin ice with all of you since the beginning." With some exceptions. The translucent eyes drift over to Haruka and Michiru.

Usagi folds her hands in front of her. Carefully, she weighs her words. She wants to make Zentora understand. "That may have been true-"

"It still is."

"I don't think so. We've finally reached a level at which we can call each other friend."

Zentora's full lips crease into a smirk at Usagi's words. "Again. I appreciate that.. But obviously, this battle's not going to end well for us. Can you really afford to take that risk? And what are the rest of you going to think of me when one of your own winds up dead? How many of you would be willing to call me friend after that?"

The room is silent. All eyes are either on Usagi or the table between them.

Haruka looks at Zentora, but the girl refuses to meet her gaze. Instead, she chooses to stare at an invisible spot on the floor.

Usagi stares at the table with a hand propped against her head. "I don't know what to tell you. I honestly want to help you. In my eyes, it would be wrong to even _think_ about letting you go alone. Regardless of the outcome."

The bright blue eyes are cast up at the girl.

At the sound of her wavering voice, Zentora looks up, her eyes meeting with Usagi's. Tears are shining within them, trapped against the older woman's resolve not to let them fall. Usagi lowers her arm.

"I, for one, plan to be there. And even if it will cost me your friendship, I'll help you."

The opaque eyes become even softer at Usagi's words. "So I guess I can't stop you."

The other senshi looks up to see Zentora's back as she walks out of the temple. 

Standing, the petite senshi leader walks over to Rei and places a hand on her shoulder. "Is there any way of knowing how this will go?"


	16. Celstial Battle: Chapter 12: Beautiful A...

Orion Saga

Part 2

Celestial Battle

**Chapter 12: Beautiful Anger**

The young woman is lingering outside of the temple in the small park while waiting for the bus. Fuming, she doesn't hear her name.

"Minako-san...Sailor Venus.:

"What do you want?"

"I want you to know..." Zentora looks at the ground. For months, she'd been noticing Minako's anger growing. and with that anger came a pained look that the younger woman knew all too well. She had seen it tin her own eyes when she thought of the orb holders.

"If I could give Nuriko-san her stone, I would."

"That's a very easy thing to say isn't it?"

"What?"

"You know, you don't know much. You haven't seen what she's like now. ...so empty. She doesn't care about anything anymore and it's because of you. You can't make her the way she was."

The fuchsia head shakes. "That's not true. Do you think I wanted this to happen? I've seen a lot more that you think. If you, for one second could open your eyes and think-"

Minako slaps the younger woman hard across the cheek. "That's for Nuriko." The blonde turns her back as Zentora stands there in surprise. Suddenly, she turns around again. "And this is for me." She punches the taller girl in the stomach.

Doubling over, she drops to her knees. She is unsure of what she feels more; pain or surprise. When she finally does speak, her voice does little to hide her pain. "I-I'm sorry. Really. If I could make it any better..."

The senshi of love turns to look at the younger woman.

Undaunted, the girl continues. "If I had only known..."

"That's just it though, Zentora. You don't know. You don't know anything!"

"Please! Just listen to me. I want..." Zentora sighs. "You're right. I don't know. I don't know a lot of things. I don't know why the orbs surfaced the way they did. And I don't know if I can face the truth of what's happening to me right now." Zentora says this last part to herself."

Minako looks at the girl on the ground in front of her. She sighs and walks off to catch the bus.

Zentora finally stands to her feet once the woman leaves and shakes her regretfully. 

*~*~*~*~*

"Ah!" A hand reaches out. "Ah!"

The ball hits the wall and she scrambles to hit it again before it can fall to the floor. "Ah!"

The ball hurtles toward the door just as a woman is working into the room. "Lookout!"

Minako stares at the ball as it flies at the woman's face, only to be caught deftly.

"Hey." Strong hands hold the ball up between them. "Thanks for the warning." She walks closer to the net. "Mind if I play?"

Minako shrugs and the ball is volleyed toward her. As they are batting it over in the air, the woman speaks between hits. 

"You...seem...upset!" 

Minako is quiet as she slams the ball over the net.

"Want...to...talk?!"

"No!"

The woman catches the ball. Minako looks at her, the question evident in her eyes.

"I just though I'd stop you before you break my wrists." 

Minako sees the smile on the woman's face and looks away. "Sorry."

The woman's ____ eyes take in the blonde.

"You're right. I am mad about something."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Minako shakes her head. "I shouldn't. Burdening some stranger with my problems."

The woman looks at her for a moment and holds out her hand. "Well then I'll just introduce myself. I'm Maia."

Minako looks inot the brown eyes. "Aino Manako."

The woman nods, her golden hair bouncing around her brown face. "So...since we know each other, do you feel like talking?"

Mina struggles to muster a pleasant smile. "It's okay. I'm just kind of mad at someone."

Maia looks at Minako. "Whoever it is, must've really gotten on your bad side." She massage her wrist to prove her point.

"Sorry about that. It's just...well, she's..."

"Is she a bad person?"

"No. Not really. She just shows up and it's like she stole from me."

The woman follows Minako to some chairs near the door and sits facing her. "If she stole from you, she can't be all that good."

"She didn't technically. It's more like-I can't explain it. She shows up and it's like she can't do anything wrong. No matter what she does. She's cost me a lot since she showed up."

Maia nods. "I think I get it."

"Maia."

Both women look up at the sound her name to see two other woman standing in the door. Roughly the same height, they stand with their arms intertwined. As Minako looks on, she can see that one of the women is blind. Her charcoal eyes stare past the two of them.

Maia stands next to them. "Minako, these are my sisters. Tygeta, and Alycone." 

The smooth voice of the short haired Tygeta greets her, while Alycone casts fiery eyes in her direction. She greets Minako with a curt nod before looking at her sister. "We have to go now or we'll be late."

Maia nods. "Do you need a ride?"

The blonde looks up at her. "What?"

"We're meeting with friends. I could drop you off at home on the way."

The blue-eyed young woman shakes her head. "That's okay. I think I'll just stay for awhile." 

"Okay. Maybe I'll see you later."

*~*~*~*~*

Alcyone helps Tygeta into the car. She sits down as she watches her older sister get into the driver's seat. "That girl, who was she?"

"I'm not sure." Maia turns on the ignition.

As the three of them leave the building, Tygeta's sightless eyes gaze back knowingly. A previous vision slowly makes itself clearer. Alcyone noitces the wry smile.

"Tygeta?"

"That young woman is the key."

Maia glances up into the rearview mirror. "What are you talking about?"

*~*~*~*~*

Minkao enters the apartment and walks past the figure on the couch. "Nuriko-chan?"

The young woman on the couch sits with her knees pulled against her chest. The brown eyes are transfixed on the television in front of her.

Minako follows her gaze to the television. Sighing, she turns it down. Leaning in front of her friend, she speaks. "Nuriko-chan? Do you want to go shopping? Or we could-"

The hollow voice answers. "No, I don't really feel like doing anything today."

Crouching in front of her, Minako casts her eyes up at her friend. The dull eyes reflect the images bouncing around on the television. Minako finally turns it off.

"Why did you do that?"

"Nuriko, you can't do this everyday. Don't you want to get up and do something? I mean you haven't made anything in weeks."

"I just...I'm not into fashion anymore."

Minako nods. It had been like this for the past few months. Nuriko would just sit on the couch staring at the television. The first few days had been bad enough, but now she's even worse.

Minako looks at her. _'She doesn't even **want** to try anymore.'_ Standing, she turns the TV back on. "Okay, I'll be in my room."

The water pours down on her from the shower head as she stands beneath it. Only when her face is already drenched, do the tears begin to flow. The blue eyes well up with tears again and again. Eventually, the tears stop and the blue eyes beauty casts angry eyes on the ceiling. "Zentora's going to pay for this."


End file.
